Birth of Heroes
by Lexias the Sevrian
Summary: États-Unis, de nos jours, la Guerre en Irak continue et la crise ne fait qu'enfoncer les Américains dans la misère. La cité tombe en ruines mais un événement terrible va faire croiser les destinées de ses habitants. Leur monde ne sera plus jamais le même.
1. End of the Pendulum

Rien à déclarer sur cette fiction sombre et complexe ...

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1 : End of the Pendulum<span>**

New-York, la cité dont les buildings touchent les cieux et dont les voitures se comptent par milliers venait de se réveiller après un longue nuit de Mai. La grande Horloge de l'Hôtel de Ville indiquait 8h48. En ce Mardi 11 Mai, les gros titres des journaux étalés sur les kiosques résumaient assez la situation actuelle du pays : _La Crise Continue ! - Le Président Ogama Raikage reporte le retrait des troupes en Irak – Le Maire Sarutobi revient de voyage. _Les kiosques parsemés à chaque coin de rue, attirait les passants. New-York allait bientôt changer de maire donc le public devait se tenir informé des programmes de chaque candidat. Les taxis et les voitures aux différentes couleurs, comme à leur habitude, étaient en grand nombre et bloquait le trafic.

Le célèbre pont, le Brooklyn Bridge reliant Manhattan au quartier de Brooklyn était assailli de passants et de véhicules. Il serait bientôt 9h, l'heure de pointe de la matinée.

8 heures 59 minutes et 26 secondes

Sur les docks de Brooklyn, un homme attendait, adossé contre le devant de sa vieille berline beige, il observait le cargo croate qui venait d'atteindre le port. Il vit des dizaines d'immigrés d'Europe de l'Est descendre du vieux cargo. Il observa le visage de chaque personne qui descendait du bateau, c'était des visages tristes et plein d'espoir, ravagés par la guerre, la famine et la pauvreté. Ils avaient enfin atteint la Terre Promise, les États-Unis, malheureusement pour eux, le rêve américain était mort depuis longtemps, pensa Chôji. Il regarda sa montre digitale, il était 9h, il fit la grimace, à cette heure-ci le trafic est insupportable.

Pourquoi-lui avoir donné rendez-vous ici ? Son ami était parti il y a plus de 2 ans en Irak et depuis il n'avait pas donné de nouvelles. Cependant il y a une semaine, Chôji avait reçu un coup de téléphone de cet ami. Ce dernier avait juste le temps de lui dire qu'il allait bientôt rentrer et qu'il espérait que son meilleur ami serait là pour l'accueillir. Il lui avait avoué le nom du bateau qui le ramènerai en Amérique et avait immédiatement raccroché.

Chôji avait tenu parole, il se trouvait devant le cargo nommé _« Bellic » _et attendait que son ami daigne se montrer.

Il aperçut alors une silhouette fine descendre du bateau et s'avancer vers lui, Chôji regarda l'homme qui s'avançait dans sa direction. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé en 2 ans, son meilleur ami avait toujours sa chevelure brune coiffé en sorte d'ananas et un regard noir et blasé.

-Salut vieux ! Alors ça va ? Demanda Chôji.

-Ouais …, ça va, répondit Shikamaru en esquissant un sourire.

Shikamaru observa son ami pendant un moment, il était toujours aussi enveloppé mais c'est ce qui faisait son charme, sa présence rassurait, apaisait. Et en ce moment, Shikamaru en avait réellement besoin.

-Ça fait longtemps hein ? Shikamaru …

-T'as raison, bien trop longtemps mon pote, avoua le brun en remettant la bandoulière de son sac sur l'épaule.

-T'as fait bon voyage ?

-Bof, ce rafiot puait la merde et l'amiante et je ne te parle même pas des matelots.

Chôji rit à la blague à la remarque de son ami et lui montra la vieille berline.

-Montes ! Tu veux que je te déposes où ?

-Ben j'ai pas les clés de mon appart à Brooklyn, et je n'ai prévenu que toi concernant mon arrivée. Tu pourrais m'héberger pendant un temps ?

-Pas de problème, répondit Chôji avec un sourire, tu es toujours le bienvenu.

-Merci.

Les deux amis montèrent dans la voiture. Chôji essaya de la faire démarrer deux fois et à la troisième fois celle-ci démarra.

-Enfin, y a des choses qui changent pas, déclara Shikamaru, comme ta vieille caisse.

9 heures 11 minutes et 48 secondes

Aux portes du John F. Kennedy Airport, des centaines de journalistes et de photographes attendaient impatiemment que celui qui régie la ville de New-York daigne se montrer.

Ils guettaient l'entrée de l'aéroport, espérant apercevoir un signe de l'arrivée du maire. Soudain, une limousine arriva devant l'aéroport, les journalistes s'écartèrent à son passage et les photographes, sentant que l'arrivée du maire était imminente, visèrent la porte avec leur appareil.

Une seconde après, un groupe d'hommes sortit de l'aéroport, les photographes et les journalistes assaillirent l'amas de gardes du corps qui entouraient le maire et un homme blond. Les questions des journalistes fusaient comme des balles aux oreilles des deux hommes.

-Mr le Maire, que comptez-vous faire concernant la Crise du Bronx ?

-A un mois de la fin de votre mandat, quel est votre bilan, Mr le Maire ?

-Mr Sarutobi, que répondez-vous à Fugaku Uchiwa concernant ses propos sur votre gestion de la ville ?

Le vieil homme aveuglé par les flash des appareils photos, mit sa main devant son visage pour se cacher les yeux. Il continua à avancer tandis que les gardes du corps repoussaient la presse. Une jeune femme aux lunettes noires s'approcha du groupe mais elle s'adressa à l'homme qui accompagnait le maire :

-Mr Namikaze, la rumeur, selon laquelle vous seriez candidat à la mairie, est-elle fondée ?

L'intéressé blond se contenta seulement de sourire et fit un signe au caméraman qui accompagnait la journaliste laquelle fut écarté immédiatement par les gardes du corps.

Les deux hommes entrèrent précipitamment dans la limousine. Les gardes du corps pénétrèrent dans les voitures d'escorte et le convoi se mit en route sous les caméras et les photographes des médias.

Le vieil homme souffla et avoua à son camarade :

-Décidément la presse m'épuise, je ne suis que seulement maire et pourtant demain on parlera de moi dans les magazines people.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, lui répondit l'autre, dans un mois, on ne vous embêtera plus.

-C'est vrai, cependant je crois que c'est toi qu'on va embêter maintenant Minato, tu m'avais parlé de ta volonté de devenir maire. C'est l'occasion où jamais, tu peux …

Il fut interrompu par la vitre du chauffeur qui se baissait, un homme balafré assis à la place du passager tendait à Minato des journaux.

-Monsieur, les nouvelles...

-Merci Ibiki répondit le vieil homme.

Minato prit les journaux et pendant que la vitre du chauffeur remontait, il parcourut rapidement les gros titres.

-Quelles sont les nouvelles ? Demanda le vieil homme qui n'avait pas pu les consulter pendant le voyage car son grand âge lui imposait de se reposer.

-Vous les connaissez déjà, répondit le blond, Fugaku Uchiwa ne cesse de médire sur notre compte et le Bronx devient de plus en plus incontrôlable. Rien n'a changé en quatre jours et encore la situation empire.

-Tu as raison et pourtant il va falloir subir la conférence de presse qui nous attend à la mairie.

L'homme blond sourit à la remarque de son ami et la limousine s'engagea dans le quartier du Queens.

9 heures 18 minutes et 2 secondes

Dans le quartier de Manhattan, sous le Brooklyn Brigde, non loin du Central Hospital de New-York, un homme brun dort à la place passager d'une berline noire. Cependant son sommeil est de courte durée, car un deuxième homme venait de rentrer dans la voiture. Il se ressemblait à celui assoupi mais en plus âgé, il avait deux cafés et deux journaux dans la main. Voyant que l'autre se réveillait, il lui tendit un café :

-Bois. Déclara-t-il, une longue journée nous attend.

L'autre encore assoupi prit lentement le gobelet contenant le café et il le but d'un trait.

-Nous avons passé toute la nuit à patrouiller dans Manhattan et dans Brooklyn, sans trouver aucun vendeur de drogues ou de maquereau. Je suis en manque d'action et ce n'est pas une journée sans intérêt qui m'aidera à faire mes preuves, répondit le plus jeune.

-Calmes-toi, Sasuke ne soit pas si hâtif. Le moment de faire tes preuves viendra.

-Parle pour toi, Itachi, tu les as déjà fait tes preuves.

-Là n'est pas la question, petit frère.

L'aîné regarda soigneusement la une des journaux qu'il venait d'acheter. Le « New-York Post » affiche en gros titre : _Fugaku Uchiwa veut nettoyer le quartier du Bronx ! _Le Daily Bugle, quant à lui offrait la photo d'un homme brun sur un estrade qui saluait la foule avec un phrase en grosses lettres : _Le Commissaire Uchiwa se trace un chemin vers la mairie. _Itachi jeta le journal sur les genoux de son frère encore assoupi et but sa tasse de café.

-On ne doit pas se faire remarquer, surtout à une période comme celle-ci, continua l'aîné, si Papa veut devenir maire, il lui faut une bonne image.

-Et ses deux fils uniques qui glandent dans une voiture toute la nuit en buvant du café, tu crois que c'est une bonne image. Papa veut changer cette ville et si on bouge pas notre cul, elle changera pas. Il faut pas se reposer sur lui, on est policiers. On instaure l'ordre c'est notre devoir. Et au lieu d'arrêter des drogués ou tueurs, on passe notre temps à lire des journaux, répliqua Sasuke avec colère.

Itachi regarda son cadet puis soupira :

-Je comprends ton impatience mais il ne faut pas confondre impatience et précipitation. Ne t'inquiète pas, le moment viendra.

Sur ce, il s'installa confortablement sur le siège du conducteur et ferma les yeux cherchant le sommeil. Sasuke quant à lui s'affala dans son siège, observant la ruelle où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Soudain exaspéré par ce silence de mort, il sortit de la voiture.

-Je reviens, je vais pisser, annonça-t-il à son frère.

Il ferma la portière de la voiture et pénétra dans une petite ruelle où il put se soulager.

9 heures 26 minutes et 33 secondes

Pendant ce temps sur les marches du Central Hospital de New-York, trois jeunes filles sirotent un café en observant le Brooklyn Brigde qui s'étend devant leurs yeux. Elles portent toutes des blouses d'infirmières. L'une d'elle a les cheveux roses attachées en catogan et les yeux verts. Celle à sa gauche est une fille aux cheveux bruns coiffés en deux macarons de chaque côté de sa tête et aux yeux marrons. La dernière qui était à la droite de la rose, avait des yeux bleus comme les cieux et des cheveux blonds comme l'or coiffés en une longue queue de cheval dont une mèche de cheveux descendait devant ces yeux. La nuit avait été longue pour les trois jeunes femmes : elles avaient enchaîné les opérations jusqu'à 9h et maintenant elles profitaient de leur courte pause pour souffler.

-Ah ! J'en peux plus de ce boulot, s'écria la blonde en s'étirant, je veux rentrer chez moi !

-Arrête de te plaindre Ino ! On en a tous marre, répliqua la fille aux macarons.

-Oui, mais aujourd'hui j'ai pas envie de travailler.

-Tu n'as jamais envie de travailler, déclara la rose.

-Mais c'est pas un jour comme les autres, aujourd'hui. Je revois un ami de longue date et je suis assez impatiente, annonça Ino en souriant.

-C'est qui ? Demanda la brune, on le connaît ?

-Sakura doit le connaître mais toi Tenten tu ne l'a sûrement jamais vu. Il s'appelle Shikamaru Nara.

-Ah oui, ce nom me dit quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler la tête qu'il a, s'écria Sakura.

-Mais si, continua Ino, tu ne te souviens pas du mec qui n'en foutait pas une et qui ….

Elles furent interrompu car quelqu'un venait de sortir de l'hôpital et elles l'entendirent arriver dans leur dos. Les jeunes femmes se retournèrent et découvrirent un grand homme brun barbu, lui-même vêtu d'une blouse, qui cherchait quelque chose dans ses poches. Il en sortit un paquet de cigarettes dont il en prit une. Il alluma la cigarette avec son briquet et se tourna vers les trois jeunes filles :

-Excusez-moi, je débarque,vous étiez en pleine discussion, continuez faites comme si je n'étais pas là.

Les trois jeunes filles sourirent aux excuses de leur supérieur. Le médecin traumatologue, Asuma Sarutobi, avait toujours été très sympathique et tout le monde l'appréciait pour sa droiture et sa gentillesse. Cependant c'était un homme qui lorsque la situation l'imposait pouvait être direct et strict.

-Ne vous inquiétez-pas, Dr Sarutobi, je pense que vous ne voulez pas entendre à quel point on en a marre de ces nuits, plaisanta Tenten.

-Vous avez raison, rit Asuma, on a pas eu une nuit facile. Vous arrivez à tenir le coup ?

-Ouais, ça peut aller, reprit Ino, pour se reposer, on se pose tous les trois sur ces marches et on regarde les voitures passer sur le pont.

-Ça nous détend et ça nous apaise, expliqua Sakura.

Asuma envia un instant ces trois filles, elles restaient là au soleil à regarder le pont de Brooklyn comme trois gamines regardant les nuages. Il sourit à cette idée, écrasa sa cigarette contre le couvercle d'une poubelle et il la jeta dedans. Un bip sonore se fit entendre, il regarda son bippeur à sa ceinture et soupira :

-Pff …. Encore du travail. Je vous envie, mesdemoiselles.

Elles observèrent le Dr Sarutobi rentrer dans l'hôpital puis se retournèrent vers le pont dont les briques étaient illuminés par le soleil.

9 heures 35 minutes et 1 seconde

-Naruto ! Naruto ! Réveilles-toi !

-Hmm...

-Debout c'est le matin ! Maman a dit que tu devais te lever et aller voir Papa.

-Dégage Kairi, je dors.

-ALLEZ DEBOUT !

La petite rousse courut à travers la chambre, tâta le mur et appuya sur un bouton. Les volets électriques se soulevèrent laissant la lumière illuminer la chambre. Celle-ci était grande et bien remplie, une télévision grand écran, un ordinateur portable, un canapé, un flipper et un immense lit deux places dans lequel un garçon blond grognait face à ce brusque réveil. Kairi pavana devant son frère et s'installa sur son lit devant son frère exaspéré.

-Il faut se réveiller … , dit-elle d'une voix douce pleine d'ironie.

-T'es vraiment chiante, répondit Naruto.

-Je sais !

La rousse sortit de la chambre et Naruto en profita pour se lever. Il enfila son jean par dessus son caleçon et un tee-shirt, il mit ses converses marrons et sa veste en cuir puis sortit de sa chambre. Sa maison était grande et ceux qui n'y avait jamais mis les pieds se perdaient facilement. Grâce aux boulots de son père et de sa mère, ils ont pu construire une grande maison pour lui, pour sa sœur et pour leur prochain enfant. De ce côté là, Naruto ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère continuait à travailler alors qu'elle était à deux semaines de la fin du terme. Et puis chirurgien est un métier épuisant et même si il n'aimait pas le reconnaître, il avait peur pour elle.

Il arriva dans la cuisine et constata que sa sœur était assise en train de manger des céréales devant la télé. Il se faufila dans le hall et prit les clés de la Honda 125 CBR bleu de son père. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le garage, une voix le fit sursauter :

-Pourquoi tu prends les clés de la moto à Papa ? Demanda Kairi suspicieuse.

-Je vais traîner .

-Mais Maman a dit que tu devais allez voir Papa à la Mairie pour le discours du maire.

-Je m'en tamponne, j'ai mon portable si il veut me joindre, je vais du côté de Brooklyn. Bye p'tite sœur.

Il entra dans le garage, enfila le casque noir, ouvrit la porte et sortit en trombe avec la moto bleu.

Kairi l'observa par la fenêtre passer le portail en fer de la maison et s'éloigner bruyamment avec la moto, puis elle soupira :

-Si Maman l'apprend, elle va l'engueuler.

9 heures 41 minutes et 57 secondes

Au centre de Manhattan, au 14ème étage d'un building, une jeune femme se réveillait en silence dans le noir. Elle s'étira dans son lit et avec sa main la plus proche de sa table de nuit, elle activa l'ouverture des volets électriques laissant la lumière pénétrer dans la chambre. Elle sortit de ses draps et s'assit sur le bord du lit, elle portait une nuisette simple blanche qui allait merveilleusement avec sa chevelure blonde et ses yeux vert émeraude.

Elle se frotta les yeux et s'étira de nouveau. Elle observa par la fenêtre de sa chambre quel temps il faisait. Il faisait très beau, le soleil rayonnait et aucun nuages en vue, c'est une journée idéale pour sortir et se promener avec ses amies. Malheureusement ses amis travaillaient à cette heure-ci. Quant à elle, elle ne commencerait qu'à 19h. Et à 20h elle aurait toute l'attention de la ville de New-York. Huit millions de personnes auront leurs yeux fixés sur elle à travers leur poste de télévision. Chaque matin, c'était la même chose, elle se remémorait la veille et ce qui lui revenait toujours c'était le soulagement de l'après journal quand la caméra s'éteint et qu'elle redevient quelqu'un comme les autres. Elle aimait son travail de présentatrice du journal TV, surtout que c'était elle la meilleure, elle avait du charisme, du caractère et de l'intelligence ce qui ressortait lors de sa présentation.

Cependant elle n'aimait pas la célébrité, le fait que les gens la reconnaissent dans la rue, qu'ils lui demandent des autographes ou de la prendre en photo avec eux. Ça la gênait mais cela gênait surtout sa famille et ses proches. Son métier, elle l'avait eu grâce à son père, qui grâce à son influence dans le milieu avait permis à sa fille de gravir les échelons plus rapidement. Son père était un grand magnat de l'automobile qui avait quasiment tout donné à sa fille et à ses deux garçons.

Mais aujourd'hui il était mort et il leur avait laissé un héritage immense et maintenant grâce à son travail elle pouvait le perpétuer pour les générations suivantes.

Elle regarda le portrait posé sur sa table de nuit, c'était elle avec ses deux frères, le plus petit Gaara qui faisait un sourire en coin était maintenant Lieutenant dans la Police de New-York, il faisait la fierté de sa sœur car c'était celui qui était le plus affecté par la mort de leurs parents. L'autre, Kankurô tenait un restaurant assez réputé sur Broadway, elle avait souvent l'occasion d'aller manger gratuitement chez son frère. Elle aimait sa famille et sa vie, et elle voulait que rien ne change.

Elle soupira. Elle ne voulait pas se lever mais pour se donner du courage, elle se dit à haute voix :

-Allez Temari ! Bouge ton cul et va prendre ta douche !

Le blonde se leva, entra dans la salle de bain et ouvrit le robinet de la douche.

9 heures 47 minutes et 17 secondes

La voiture venait de caler pour la troisième fois et Chôji ne pouvait cacher son énervement :

-Et merde ! Tu vas marcher saloperie de voiture !

Shikamaru regardait son ami tourner et retourner la clé de la voiture sans que celle-ci ne démarre.

-Tu es sûr que la caisse va tenir le coup jusqu'à chez toi ? Demanda t-il.

Les autres voitures derrière eux klaxonnaient et des chauffeurs enragés balançaient des insultes par la fenêtre de leur voiture. Chôji dans un dernier élan de colère et de désespoir tourna la clé de la voiture qui démarra.

-Mais si tu vois, elle marche.

-T'es sûr ?

-J'espère. Mais t'inquiètes pas je regarderais ce qui va pas quand on sera rentrés.

Ainsi la voiture s'engagea sur le Brooklyn Bridge qui était bondé de voitures.

9 heures 50 minutes et 40 secondes.

Naruto se faufilait entre les voitures à grande vitesse. La moto passait comme un éclair bleu à travers Manhattan. Le trafic ce n'est pas ce qui embêtait Naruto, il faisait souvent des courses et on l'a toujours félicité d'avoir de bons réflexes. Il continua sa route jusqu'au Brooklyn Brigde où il poursuivit sa course folle.

9 heures 55 minutes et 22 secondes

Devant l'hôpital, Sakura, Ino et Tenten continuaient de discuter de tout et de rien. Elles parlaient de leurs amours et de leurs amis. Soudain Ino sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et composa un numéro.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda Sakura.

-Je téléphone à Chôji pour savoir où ils sont.

Plus loin, dans la berline noire, Itachi lisait les différents journaux qu'il avait ramené tandis que Sasuke tentait de capter la radio de la police pour essayer de trouver un crime en cours.

Au milieu du pont, Chôji et Shikamaru attendaient que le trafic soit plus fluide. Le portable de Chôji sonna et il répondit :

-Allô ?

-Allô Chôji ? C'est Ino.

-Salut Ino.

-Alors est-ce que Shikamaru est avec toi ?

-Oui il est là, répondit Chôji qui souriait en voyant Shikamaru rougir face à l'insistance de sa vieille amie.

-Super, annonça-t-elle enjoué, et vous êtes où en ce moment ?

-On est sur le Brooklyn Bridge et ça bouchonne.

Voyant que le trafic redevenait fluide, Chôji appuya sur l'accélérateur mais la voiture cala de nouveau.

-Et merde de merde ! S'écria t-il.

-De quoi ?

-Euh non, Ino je parlais pas à toi. Désolé je vais te laisser on se voit ce soir. Bye !

Il raccrocha et tourna encore et encore la clé dans la voiture. Mais celle-ci ne démarra pas.

-Y a peut-être un problème au niveau du moteur ? Supposa Shikamaru.

Ils sortirent tous deux de la voiture sous les klaxons des dizaines de voitures derrière eux.

Chôji haussa les épaules devant tous ces chauffeurs exaspérés et souleva le capot de la vieille berline.

-Shikamaru, tu peux aller me chercher mes outils dans le coffre, s'te plaît ?

-Ça va peut durer combien de temps ta « réparation » ?

-Je sais pas, ça dépend...

-Galère, lâcha ce dernier en se dirigeant vers le coffre, les clés en main.

9 heures 57 minutes et 58 secondes

Naruto dut se stopper dans sa chevauchée fantastique car les voitures empêchaient le passage des deux roues.

-Putain ! Qu'est ce qui sont chiants ! S'écria t-il dans son casque.

Donc le blond posa le pied à terre et attendit que la voie soit libre.

-Pourquoi on avance pas ? Demanda le Vieux Sarutobi.

-Je ne sais pas. Répondit Minato.

-Si on ne se dépêche pas on sera en retard pour la conférence de presse.

La vitre du chauffeur se baissa et l'homme aux diverses cicatrices s'adressa à Minato :

-Voulez-vous que j'aille voir, Monsieur ?

-Si ça ne vous dérange pas Ibiki, répondit le vieil homme.

Ibiki sortit de la voiture et constata que deux voitures devant le convoi, une vieille voiture bloquait le trafic et que ses deux occupants essayait tant bien que mal à la faire redémarrer.

-Monsieur, c'est seulement deux personnes qui ont des ennuis techniques avec leur voiture, déclara-t-il aux deux hommes en rentrant dans la voiture.

-Bien j'espère seulement que ce sera rapide...

10 heures 0 minutes et 0 secondes

Sous le Brooklyn Bridge, une détonation se fait entendre, deux bombes, situées sur chaque versant du pont, explosent. La déflagration qui s'en suit désintègre la partie centrale du pont ainsi que tous ceux qui s'y trouve. Le souffle de l'explosion projette les voitures les plus proches dans l'océan ou sur les piétons et les voitures avoisinants.

En ce Mardi 11 Mai à 10 heures 0 minutes et 0 secondes, la population de New-York voit son monde brûler ….

* * *

><p>Le premier chapitre !<br>L'explosion ravage le pont de Brooklyn.

La Prochaine fois "Fall of the Bridge"  
>Que fait l'homme face à la mort ?<br>Que fait le monde face à sa propre destruction ?

**Reviews please !**


	2. Fall of the Bridge

Le chaos continue ...

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 2 : Fall of the Bridge <span>**

-Mr Namikaze ! Mr Namikaze !

Minato ouvrit lentement les yeux.

-Mr Namikaze ! Vous m'entendez !

La voiture s'était retournée et Minato avait la tête en bas. En face de lui, le chauffeur avait la tête défoncé et se vidait peu à peu de son sang. Il tourna la tête espérant voir le maire mais il n'aperçut qu'une place vide et une portière arrachée.

-Mr Namikaze, vous allez bien ?

Le blond tourna la tête vers sa portière et il vit Ibiki Morino, en dehors de la voiture, un filet de sang coulant de son front, il s'écria :

-Mr Namikaze, attendez ! Je vais vous aider !

Le blond tenta de bouger mais il sentit une forte douleur à son bras droit. Il constata que son bras droit saignait abondamment et qu'il était incapable de le bouger.

-Évitez de bouger, je vous sors de là ! Cria Ibiki.

Alors qu'Ibiki aidait Minato à sortir de la carcasse de la voiture, le blond lui demanda précipitamment :

-Où est le maire ?

-Ne vous inquiétez-pas, répondit Ibiki.

En sortant de la voiture, Minato eut une vision d'enfer. Des voitures retournées en flammes étaient jonchées pelle mêle sur la voie. Les conducteurs des voitures étaient soit morts soit ils se trainaient en dehors de leur véhicule en hurlant de douleur. Des personnes étaient parvenus à sortir des automobiles et marchaient hagards parmi les carcasses de voitures. Minato regarda à l'arrière de la voiture et contempla l'abîme qui séparait maintenant les deux parties du pont. Tout avait été détruit. Tout ce qui était dans la zone de l'explosion avait maintenant disparu. Minato se releva difficilement et chercha le maire du regard. Le maire était allongé sur le dos près d'un taxi retourné. Minato jeta un regard interrogateur à Ibiki qui lui répondit immédiatement :

-Il a seulement perdu connaissance.

Minato soupira. Ibiki essuya sa blessure au front avec sa manche de costume.

-Qui a bien pu faire ça ? Dit-il a voix haute en jetant un coup d'œil au trou séparant les deux partis du pont.

Soudain, ils entendirent les câbles soutenant les ponts aux piliers se tendre dangereusement. Un bruit grave n'annonçant rien de bon parcourut les deux moitiés du pont. Ibiki souleva délicatement le maire et le porta en berceau. Minato se releva et fit signe au garde du corps.

-Il faut partir, le pont risque de s'effondrer ! Hurla-t-il pour que tout les survivants aux alentours l'entendent.

De l'autre côté du pont, un des immenses câbles soutenant le pont avait lâché et ce dernier commençait à pencher déversant les voitures et les quelques survivants dans le fleuve. Face à cette vision d'horreur, les rescapés hurlèrent de panique et de peur, tout en se dirigeant soit vers Brooklyn soit vers Manhattan. Minato et Ibiki se frayèrent un chemin parmi les voitures afin d'atteindre Manhattan tandis que les câbles retenant le pont cédaient un à un.

Sur les escaliers du Central Hospital, tout le monde avait aperçut l'explosion qui provenait du Brooklyn Bridge. Ino, Sakura et Tenten restèrent bouche bée devant l'horrible spectacle qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Les passants aux alentours hurlaient d'horreur, d'autres s'étaient immobilisés de stupeur. Les trois jeunes filles étaient plantés devant le pont dont les débris tombaient lourdement dans le fleuve.

Soudain quelqu'un les fit sortir de leur transe. Deux hommes étaient sortis précipitamment de l'hôpital. L'un d'eux les interpella :

-Haruno, Yamanaka, Hitori ! Restez-pas plantées là ! Hurla Asuma Sarutobi en longue blouse.

Les jeunes filles jetèrent un regard au chirurgien et dans ses yeux ils virent de la peur et de la panique. Ino se retourna vers le pont et continua d'admirer ce macabre spectacle. Au loin, on apercevait les longs câbles du pont qui cédaient un à un.

Asuma se tourna vers l'homme qui le suivait.

-Lee, démarre l'ambulance, on va se rendre sur place pour aider les blessés, ordonna-t-il.

Le jeune homme brun a la coupe au bol obéit et courut en direction du garage de l'hôpital.

Sakura s'adressa d'une voix quasi-muette au chirurgien :

-Ma..mais Docteur, qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ?

Asuma répondit immédiatement :

-On va faire notre boulot ! Alors dépêchez-vous de monter dans cette ambulance, j'ai besoin de vous !

Sakura se mordit les lèvres et acquiesça, les larmes aux yeux. Tenten préféra rejoindre Lee dans l'ambulance plutôt que regarder le pont s'effondrer. Ino continuait de le regarder tomber en ruines. Sakura s'approcha d'elle.

-Ino ? demanda-t-elle.

La blonde ne répondit pas.

-Ino ?

-Ils étaient dessus.

-Hein ?

-Chôji et Shikamaru. Ils étaient sur le pont, répondit la blonde.

Sakura tira le bras d'Ino afin que celle-ci la regarde. Elle vit alors le visage effondré d'Ino. Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur les joues de la blonde.

-Ils étaient sur le pont, continua-t-elle.

Sakura serra son amie dans ses bras. Ino pleurait à chaudes larmes. Sakura prit la blonde par les épaules et la fixa intensément.

-Ino ! On peut encore les sauver tous les deux et pour cela j'ai besoin de ton aide. On va aller là-bas et on va les chercher. Ils sont toujours vivants et on va les aider ! Je t'en supplie ! Ressaisis-toi pour eux ! Ils ont besoin de toi !

Ino ravala ses larmes. Sakura ne croyait même pas en ses propres paroles. Cependant elle aurait également besoin de soutien quand elle se rendrait compte de la catastrophe qui s'était déroulé sous leurs yeux. L'ambulance s'arrêta devant elle. Lee klaxonna, Asuma était à la place du passager et Tenten leur ouvrit les portes arrières de l'ambulance.

-Allez, on se grouille ! Hurla Lee en appuyant de nouveau sur le klaxon.

Les deux jeunes filles se dépêchèrent de grimper dans l'ambulance. Au moment où le véhicule s'apprêtait à s'élancer, une autre personne en blouse blanche entra dans l'ambulance par la porte arrière. Les trois jeunes internes furent surprises en voyant cette tornade rousse se joindre à eux.

-Docteur Uzumaki ? Demanda Tenten.

A l'avant, Asuma regarda par la petite fenêtre celui qui pénétrer dans l'ambulance.

-Kushina ? Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Vous ne pouvez pas venir dans votre état ! Demanda Asuma.

Un jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux et aux yeux bleu profonds lui répondit d'un air sérieux :

-Je vous accompagne. Nous sommes tous impliqués dans cette affaire, Asuma. Nous devons aider les victimes et les blessés. Même dans mon état, je reste médecin et cela implique de sauver des vies dans toutes les situations.

Les trois jeunes filles restèrent silencieuses face à la détermination de la rousse dont le ventre était arrondie. Asuma croisa le regard océan de la rousse et sut qu'il ne pourrait rien faire.

-On y va ! Lee ! Ordonna-t-il.

Alors que Lee allait s'engager sur la route, une berline noire lui coupa la route à toute allure.

-Putain, ça m'énerve ces chauffards de merde ! Surtout dans des situations comme celle-là, vociféra Lee.

-On s'en moque. Poursuivit Asuma. Mets le gyrophare et fonces !

-Mais putain ! C'est quoi ça ? Hurla Sasuke.

La berline fonçait en direction du pont. Itachi, au volant, ne répondait pas, il fixait la route et réfléchissait.

-Merde ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Vociféra Sasuke.

Itachi ne répondit pas.

-Qui a bien pu faire ça ?

Itachi resta silencieux.

-Bordel mais qui ?

-Je ne sais pas ! Hurla Itachi.

Sasuke, étonné de la réaction de son frère, de nature si calme, se tut. Itachi soupira.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Je ne sais pas qui a fait ça. Répondit-il. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que en tant que défenseurs de la loi, toi et moi. On va devoir aider ces malheureux. Et ensuite on essaiera de comprendre ce qui s'est passé.

Sasuke soupira à son tour.

-Putain mais qui a fait ça ?

La voiture fila en direction du Brooklyn Bridge qui s'écroulait petit à petit.

Chôji ouvrit lentement les yeux. Autour de lui, il entendit des cris et des grondements métalliques. Certaines voitures étaient retournées et des personnes hurlaient et couraient dans tous les sens. Il tenta de se relever mais il sentit une douleur dans son dos. Il était étalé sur le capot d'une voiture, adossé contre le pare-brise de cette dernière. Il avait été projeté sur la voiture. Chôji pivota sur le capot et retomba sur ses pieds en serrant les dents. Qu'est ce qui s'était passé ? Il était en train d'essayer de remettre en route sa vieille voiture, Shikamaru était parti …. Shikamaru ! Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ? Chôji chercha du regard sa voiture, celle-ci était telle comme il l'avait laissé. Il s'approcha d'elle et la contourna pour atteindre le coffre.

Shikamaru était étendu près du coffre. Chôji s'agenouilla près de son ami et vérifia qu'il n'était pas blessé. Shikamaru ne saignait pas, il avait un énorme bleu sur le ventre. Chôji en déduisit que son ami, tout comme lui, avait été projeté contre le coffre de la voiture de plein fouet.

Un bruit sec se fit entendre, un long grondement métallique résonna sur le pont. Chôji tendit l'oreille et vit un homme courir entre les carcasses des voitures en hurlant :

-LE PONT S'ECROULE ! FUYEZ !

Chôji comprit enfin. Les bruits métalliques qu'il entendait, c'étaient les câbles soutenant le pont qui lâchait un par un. Chôji secoua son ami.

-Shikamaru ! Shikamaru ! Réveilles-toi ! Hurla-t-il. On est dans la merde !

Le brun commença peu à peu à émerger.

-Galère, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Répondit ce dernier.

-Il faut se tirer ! Je sais pas ce qui se passe mais d'après ce que je me souviens, il y a eut une explosion et on est tombé dans les pommes. Au final, le pont s'écroule et il faut se casser d'ici.

Shikamaru se releva, et jeta un coup d'œil à ce qui l'entourait. Des personnes sortaient en rampant de leurs voitures retournées, et des enfants pleuraient à chaudes larmes, hurlant le nom de leurs parents. Shikamaru ouvrit le coffre et en sortit son sac. Il se tourna vers Chôji :

-Prends tout ce qui est important dans ta voiture et grouilles-toi, déclara le brun.

Chôji fut surpris par le sang froid de son ami. Même dans cette situation il gardait la tête froide. Il avait peut-être appris ça en Irak.

-Je vais essayer de trouver un moyen de sortir de là, poursuivit Shikamaru.

Chôji vit son ami s'éloigner entre les voitures. Il se dépêcha alors de récupérer tout ce qu'il avait de précieux dans son vieux véhicule. Il vérifia la boite à gants, le dessous du siège et il fourra tout dans les poches de son pantalon. Il entendit un fracas dans son dos et un gros 4x4 arriva à sa hauteur, Chôji sursauta.

A l'intérieur du mastodonte, Shikamaru klaxonna.

-Dépêches-toi ! Montes ! Hurla le brun.

Chôji restait bouche bée.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je sauve ma vie et la tienne ! Alors montes dans ce 4x4 ! Dit Shikamaru agacé.

Un autre grondement se fit entendre, ce qui signifiait qu'un autre câble venait de céder. De peur, Chôji fit le tour du véhicule et monta dans le 4x4 par la place passager. Shikamaru appuya sur l'accélérateur et déblaya sur son passage les carcasses de voitures, en direction de Manhattan.

Lorsque la berline de Sasuke et Itachi arriva à l'entrée du pont, tout ce qu'ils virent, c'est le chaos.

Les passants s'éloignaient du pont en se marchant dessus et en se poussant tandis que les voitures provenant du pont fuyaient en écrasant les autres véhicules et les passants qui étaient sur leurs chemins. Itachi gara la voiture peu avant la montée du pont et les deux frères sortirent précipitamment de la berline. Ils se faufilèrent entre les voitures laissées à l'abandon et bousculèrent des rescapés qui couraient dans la direction opposée. Soudain un 4x4 fila à toute allure balayant toutes les voitures sur son passage, il arriva en face de Sasuke. Ce dernier l'évita de peu en sautant par dessus le capot d'un taxi. Le 4x4 s'éloigna à toute vitesse et tourna dans une avenue.

-Restes sur tes gardes ! Hurla Itachi à son jeune frère.

Sasuke fit oui de la tête et ils avancèrent tous les deux en direction du pont.

Des sirènes résonnèrent dans leur dos. Des ambulances, des camions de pompiers et des voitures de police prirent position autour de l'entrée du pont. Les policiers en uniforme sortirent en trombe de leurs véhicules. Derrière eux, les pompiers et les médecins s'activaient pour intervenir rapidement. Quatre femmes sortirent de l'arrière d'une des ambulance tandis que deux hommes sortirent de l'avant du véhicule. Ils ouvrirent les portes arrières en grand et en sortirent un brancard. Un homme brun aux cheveux raides et aux yeux froids, en long manteau noir s'approcha des deux garçons.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe, Papa ? demanda Sasuke à l'homme.

-Ce n'est pas l'important pour l'instant, Sasuke. Répliqua l'homme froidement.

Un des hommes qui était dans l'ambulance interpella les trois policiers.

-Qui est le responsable ici, demanda l'homme en blouse.

-C'est moi, Commissaire Fugaku Uchiwa, répondit l'homme en noir.

-Docteur Asuma Sarutobi.

-Vous êtes le fils du maire ? N'est ce pas ? Demanda Fugaku.

-Oui mais ce n'est pas le plus important, dit Asuma avec empressement, quelle est la situation ?

-A mon avis, il ne reste plus que les blessés, les personnes valides se sont déjà enfuis, supposa Itachi. Malheureusement, la panique a entrainé encore plus de victimes. Les survivants se sont piétinés et encore je ne parle pas des voitures folles qui fonce à travers la foule pour sauver leurs vies.

-La situation est grave, conclut Fugaku. Docteur Sarutobi, je vous laisse vous occuper des blessés. Moi et mes hommes nous allons sécuriser la zone et trouver des survivants.

-Vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher, conseilla Asuma. L'explosion a divisé le pont en deux, la tension des câbles ne sera pas suffisante pour le maintenir en équilibre. Il risque de s'écrouler.

-Pas un instant à perdre, alors, répliqua le Commissaire Uchiwa. Unités 2 et 3, sur le pont ! Recherchez des survivants et amenez-les aux ambulances ! Unité 1, vous sécurisez la zone !

Après avoir donné ses instructions, Fugaku se tourna vers ses deux fils.

-Nous allons assister les Unités 2 et 3, annonça Itachi.

Sasuke acquiesça. Fugaku ferma les yeux et déclara :

-Dépêchez-vous.

Itachi et Sasuke sourirent face à l'inquiétude de leur père qui se contenta de retourner sur ses pas vers une voiture de police. Itachi fit signe à une cohorte de policiers en uniformes qui se dirigeaient vers le pont.

-Unités 2 et 3, suivez moi ! Hurla-t-il.

Sasuke et Itachi fendirent la foule de survivants qui s'échappaient du pont, suivis d'une troupe de policiers. Ils s'élancèrent sur le Brooklyn Bridge à la recherche de blessés.

Ce pont suspendu possédait deux piliers qui étaient surélevés par rapport à la chaussée, reliés tous deux par les câbles maintenant le pont en équilibre. Malheureusement à l'heure actuelle, le pont était coupé en deux et certains câbles s'étaient détachés dans des bruits sinistres.

Un autre grondement métallique se fit entendre. Minato leva la tête, la fumée des voitures en flammes l'empêchait de voir ce qui se passait autour de lui. Ibiki portait toujours le maire inanimé. Minato et le garde du corps du maire tentaient d'atteindre le bout du pont mais ils étaient ralentis par les carcasses de voitures qui jonchaient la voie. Ils entendaient les supplications de personnes coincés dans leurs voitures, les hurlements et les pleurs. A contre-cœur, Minato continua d'avancer. Bien qu'il voulait aider ces personnes. Il ne pouvait pas. Il avait peur, peur pour sa vie. Il s'était toujours dit qu'il mettrait sa vie en jeu pour sauver celle des autres. Cependant à cet instant seul sa vie importait.

-A L'AIDE ! JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE ! AIDEZ-MOI !

-MAAAMAAAN !

-AHHHHH !

Minato ferma les yeux. Il essaya de chasser ces appels aux secours de son esprit. Minato et Ibiki, portant toujours le maire, passèrent sous le pilier. Ils se rapprochaient de Manhattan. Ils seraient bientôt hors de danger. Cependant le temps jouait contre eux.

Pendant ce temps, les médecins et les secours s'activaient pour aller soigner les blessés. De nombreux rescapés arrivèrent haletants et hagards devant les ambulances postées à l'entrée du pont. Ils furent immédiatement secourus puis soignés. Mais ils étaient bien trop nombreux pour que chacun reçoive des soins et certains étaient dans un état grave. Sans compter le nombre de personnes encore bloquées sur le pont.

Asuma Sarutobi et Kushina Uzumaki venaient dans tous les sens, les internes qui avaient été mobilisés étaient dépassés par les événements. Il y avait trop peu de médecins. Sakura et Tenten jonglaient entre les patients tandis qu'Ino encore sous le choc n'arrivait pas à faire quelque chose de correct.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à donner un coup de main aux jeunes filles, Kushina se stoppa. Elle porta sa main à sa bouche et l'autre à son ventre. Sakura la regarda avec inquiétude.

-Vous allez bien, Docteur Uzumaki ? Demanda-t-elle.

Asuma, non loin de là, regarda par dessus son épaule pour apercevoir la rousse pliée en deux.

-Je vais bien, répondit Kushina en souriant, merci !

La rousse jeta un regard plein de compassion à Sakura, qui retourna au travail toujours aussi inquiète. Kushina s'approcha de l'arrière de l'ambulance et s'assit à l'intérieur du véhicule. Elle se tenait le ventre. Asuma s'approcha de sa confrère et lui dit sagement :

-Reposes-toi.

Kushina eut de nouveau une nausée mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de répondre à son ami avec toujours un sourire aux lèvres :

-Tu avais raison. Je n'aurais pas dû venir, je ne suis qu'un fardeau pour vous.

Asuma resta silencieux.

-Reposes-toi, la journée n'est pas finie.

Le fumeur s'éloigna pour aider une cohorte d'infirmiers à mettre un homme sur une civière. Kushina examina la situation. Les secours s'étaient amassés en masse devant le pont et les blessés sortaient entre les carcasses de voiture. Les policiers encore dans la zone faisait reculer la foule qui empêchait les manœuvres. Un homme aux cheveux bruns beuglait des ordres à ses hommes.

Kushina reconnut Fugaku Uchiwa à cause de ses traits sévères. Elle préféra ne pas faire attention à lui et sentant qu'elle allait mieux se releva et alla aider Ino. La jeune femme était avec une vieille femme qui se débattait et refusait de se faire examiner. Deux policiers l'avaient transporté jusqu'aux ambulances avec difficulté. Elle se débattait comme une lionne et vociférait :

-ELLES SONT ENCORE LA-BAS ! MA PETITE-FILLE ET MA FILLE SONT ENCORE SUR LE PONT ! LÂCHEZ-MOI !

Kushina s'approcha de la vieille femme. La rousse hurla aux deux policiers qui l'avaient amené.

-Dépêchez-vous de retrouver les blessés !

Les deux hommes s'exécutèrent. Kushina se mit face à Ino, la vieille femme sur le brancard.

-NE VOUS OCCUPEZ PAS DE MOI ! ALLEZ LES CHERCHER ! Continua la sexagénaire.

Kushina se saisit la main froide et ridée de sa patiente.

-Calmez-vous, dit-elle. On va retrouver votre famille.

Elle fit un signe de tête à Ino qui commença à examiner la vieille femme.

-Je vous en supplie ! Allez me chercher ma fille ! Ma petite-fille ! Poursuivit la suppliante.  
>La vieille femme ravala sa salive. Son visage passa de la colère au désespoir.<p>

-Je vous en supplie …. C'est la seule famille qu'il me reste..., dit-elle en laissant couler ses larmes sur ses joues.

Kushina caressa la main de la jeune femme, Ino, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, se mordit les lèvres.

Sasuke et Itachi avançaient tout les deux entre les voitures. Les Unités 2 et 3, dont ils avaient la charge, étaient maintenant réparties sur la première moitié du Brooklyn Bridge. Ils secouraient les victimes. Ils sortaient des rescapés de leurs voitures, secouraient ceux qui étaient trop faibles pour avancer et veillaient à ce qu'ils soient évacués jusqu'aux ambulances.

Sasuke et Itachi s'arrêtèrent sous le pilier reliant les différents câbles au pont. Ils tendirent l'oreille espérant entendre un appel au secours.

-Il vaut mieux qu'on se sépare, proposa Sasuke.

-Tu as raison, répondit Itachi, mais ne t'attardes pas. Le pont risque de lâcher à tout moment.

Les deux frères se firent « Bonne Chance » du regard et plongèrent, chacun de leur coté, dans la tumulte des voitures.

Après une longue marche, Minato et Ibiki avaient croisé des policiers qui leur avait signaler la présence des secours, au niveau de Manhattan. Ils continuèrent d'avancer jusqu'à ce qu'ils débouchent sur une grande avenue. Entre les buildings de Manhattan, ils étaient maintenant en sécurité. Ils virent les ambulances et les voitures de police.

-Il faut amener Hizuren aux médecins, ordonna Minato à Ibiki qui tenait dans ses bras, le corps du maire.

Le blond grimaça et serra son bras, sa blessure le brulait. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ibiki. Le colosse avait toujours du sang qui coulait de sa plaie au front. Tout compte fait, ils auraient tous besoin d'être examiné. Mais le maire était prioritaire.

Dans la foule, Minato reconnut la silhouette rigide de Fugaku Uchiwa. Il ne le portait absolument pas dans son cœur. C'était le commissaire de police de New-York et il trouvait que la politique du Maire ne prenait pas assez en compte la sécurité et la lutte contre la criminalité. Minato préféra discrètement s'éloigner de l'Uchiwa et s'approcha d'une ambulance où trois jeunes femmes venait de libérer un brancard. Il désigna l'ambulance à Ibiki qui se dépêcha d'étendre le corps du maire sur la civière sous les yeux médusés des jeunes femmes. De sa voix grave, Ibiki s'adressa à elles :

-Soignez-le, s'il vous plaît.

Sakura, Ino et Tenten regardèrent le colosse dont le col de chemise était rouge de sang qui avait pris un air sérieux. Tenten regarda le vieil homme étalé sur le brancard. Son visage lui rappelait quelque chose. Comme une impression de déjà vu. Elle avait vu ce visage dans les journaux.

Soudain tout parut clair dans l'esprit de la jeune fille.

-Mais c'est le Maire ! S'écria-t-elle.

Minato s'approcha du brancard.

-Restez discrètes, s'il vous plait, déclara le blond.

-Minato ?

Minato se retourna et aperçut sa femme Kushina qui le regardait avec des yeux pleins d'étonnement.

Elle se releva et s'approcha du blond.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle.

Minato soupira et répondit :

-Le Maire et moi, nous étions sur le pont.

Kushina écarquilla les yeux, enlaça son mari et l'embrassa langoureusement. Elle détache ses lèvres de celles du blond.

-Mon Dieu ! Tu vas bien !

Minato sentit les bras fins de sa femme presser sur sa blessure. Il grimaça et Kushina le remarqua :

-Tu es blessé en plus !

-Je vais bien. Soignes plutôt Ibiki, dit Minato en désignant le colosse qui était au chevet du maire.

-Je vais vous soigner tous les deux ! S'écria-t-elle. Entrez-dans l'ambulance.

Le blond et le garde du corps suivirent le chirurgien dans l'ambulance tandis que Sakura, Tenten et Ino mettaient le Maire sous oxygène artificielle.

-Qui est cet homme blond ? Questionna Ino.

-C'est Minato Namikaze, l'adjoint du maire et un excellent avocat. Répondit Tenten.

-Je ne savais pas que le Docteur Uzumaki était sa femme. Remarqua Sakura.

Sasuke passa devant une voiture et entendit une voix quasi-silencieuse l'appeler :

-Aidez-moi ….

Il regarda autour de lui et chercha du regard un signe de vie. Le brun vit un homme adossé contre la rambarde séparant la route et le passage pour les piétons. Malheureusement pour lui, il était bloqué car une voiture laissée à l'abandon lui pressait les jambes.

Sasuke s'élança dans la direction de l'homme. Il arriva à la hauteur du jeune homme.

-Je vais vous sortir de là. S'écria Sasuke.

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et regarda Sasuke. Il ne put parler mais dans ces yeux, Sasuke vit la douleur et la tristesse. Si ce jeune homme serait sauvé, il serait surement paralysé des jambes.

Sasuke tenta de pousser le nez de la voiture, il redoubla d'efforts et parvint à légèrement bouger le véhicule.

-Je ne sens plus mes jambes, murmura le jeune homme.

Sasuke poussa de nouveau le nez du véhicule et libéra assez d'espace pour pouvoir soulever le malheureux.

-Vous allez vous en sortir, se persuada Sasuke.

-Debout ! DEBOUT !

Naruto ouvrit lentement les yeux. Sa tête était lourde et ses yeux voyaient flou. Naruto enleva son casque de moto.

-DEBOUT !

Naruto se frotta les yeux et il vit une petite fille en pleurs qui le regardait.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda le blond.

Un grondement métallique se répandit sur le pont. Naruto se leva et la petite fille lui tira la manche de sa veste de moto. Elle le fit passer dans un amas de carcasses de voitures et de poids lourds. Le blond encore abasourdi par ce qui c'était passé, était mené par la fillette qui l'emmena devant une voiture renversée, elle-même recouverte par un autre véhicule. Naruto observa l'automobile rouge renversée : son essence se vidait sur la chaussée et elle était écrasée par le poids du véhicule du dessus. Le blond se dit qu'il n'aurait pas voulu être dans la voiture au moment de l'accident.

Soudain la fillette se mit à quatre pattes et se mit face à la fenêtre du conducteur.

-Maman ! Hurla-t-elle.

Naruto pâlit.

-Aidez-moi à faire sortir, Maman ! Vociféra la fillette entre deux larmes.

Naruto, terrifié s'avança et se mit à plat ventre. La mère de la petite était bloquée la tête en bas dans sa voiture. Du sang coulait sur son visage et ses cheveux étaient imprégnés d'essence et d'huile.

-Maman ! On va te sortir de là, s'écria la fillette.

-Ma chérie... Murmura sa mère. Ma chérie …. Ne pleures pas.

-MAMAN ! Hurla la petite en pleurant de plus belle.

Naruto regarda cette scène macabre. La mère souriait face à sa fille en pleurs.

-Ma chérie …. continua la mère. Tu vas m'écouter...

La petite sécha ses larmes et écouta attentivement les dernières paroles de sa mère.

-Je veux que tu ailles avec ce garçon, dit-elle en désignant Naruto du regard. Il faut que tu vives, ma chérie ….

-NON MAMAN, JE NE PARTIRAIS PAS SANS TOI ! Pleura la fillette.

-Je t'aime, ma chérie ….

La mère de la fillette regarda Naruto dans les yeux, elle affichait un sourire triste qui semblait dire merci. Elle regarda pour la dernière fois sa petite fille puis enfin elle ferma ses yeux.

-MAMAAAANNNN !

Naruto était paralysé, il n'entendait ni la fillette pleurer ni les câbles du pont se détacher. Il fixait la femme qui venait de mettre la vie de sa vie entre ses mains. Il se releva, la fillette sanglotait avec une respiration saccadée.

Naruto retourna à l'endroit où la gamine l'avait trouvé. Il trouva sa moto renversée, il la démarra et rejoignit la fillette devant la dernière sépulture de sa mère. La petite se retourna vers le blond, ses yeux verts étaient imbibés de larmes. Naruto ne savait pas quoi dire.

-Viens, je vais te conduire en sécurité ! Dit-il finalement.

La petite regarda sa mère prête à libérer de nouveaux sanglots et elle alla rejoindre le blond. Naruto prit la petite devant lui. Naruto s'élança Elle se blottit contre lui et pleura de nouveau. Naruto fut surpris par la réaction de la petite, mais par compassion, il caressa les cheveux blonds de la petite fille.

-Je suis désolé.

Sasuke portait le jeune homme dans ses bras. Les câbles soutenant le pont cédaient trop rapidement. Le brun préféra rebrousser chemin et espéra que son frère avait fait de même. Cependant des policiers étaient encore en train de secourir des survivants sur le pont. Sasuke aperçut les hommes des Unités 2 et 3 à des centaines de mètres de lui.

Itachi amenait une femme sur son épaule et il l'a déposa sur un brancard près d'une ambulance. Fugaku rejoignit son fils ainé.

-Où est Sasuke ? Demanda-t-il.

Itachi, étonné se tourna vers son père.

-Il n'est toujours pas revenu ? Interrogea-t-il.

Trente minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis l'explosion de la première salve de charges.

10 heures 30 minutes 0 seconde

Sur chaque pilier du pont, des séries de charges explosent. D'autres charges situées aux dessus de la chaussée explosent et projettent des gravats sur les personnes encore vivantes. Le Brooklyn Bridge est totalement ébranlé.

Sasuke entendit les charges exploser. Il posa le corps du garçon sur son épaule et courut pour échapper à la chute de pierres. Il pensa à ces hommes encore sur le pont qui n'avaient plus aucun échappatoire.

Naruto vit une immense explosion provenir du haut des structures maintenant l'équilibre du pont. La petite blottie contre son torse hurla face à l'ampleur de l'explosion. Naruto accéléra. Il devait amener cette fillette saine et sauve, c'est ce qu'il avait promis à sa mère.

Les policiers et les secours assistèrent aux secondes explosions aussi impuissants qu'ils avaient assisté à la première. La grand-mère toujours dans son brancard hurla au désespoir lorsqu'elle aperçut l'explosion dans les hautes structures du pont. Fugaku et Itachi Uchiwa abasourdis observèrent les hautes structures du pont s'écrouler. Ino tomba à terre et pleura à chaudes larmes pensant à Chôji et Shikamaru. Sakura et Tenten, horrifiés, mirent leurs mains devant leurs bouches. Asuma Sarutobi et Ibiki Morino écarquillèrent les yeux. Kushina serra Minato dans ses bras et ils fermèrent les yeux attendant que le bruit cesse.

Les hautes structures du pont s'abattirent sur ce dernier et formèrent un nuage de poussière. Dans ce nuage de poussière, un son strident se fit entendre. Les secours et les forces de l'ordre virent un moto fendre la poussière. Elle ralentit et le conducteur s'écroula en serrant quelque chose dans ses bras. Un instant après c'est Sasuke Uchiwa qui traversa le nuage de poussière, portant un jeune homme sur son épaule. Son frère Itachi vint immédiatement l'aider à transporter son blessé jusqu'à l'ambulance la plus proche.

Pendant ce temps tout le monde accourut autour du motard. Ce dernier libéra une petite fille qui était blottie dans ses bras. Naruto secoua ses cheveux blonds pleins de poussière. Il était essoufflé mais il avait réussi la petite était sauve. Il se leva et parcourut du regard ceux qui l'entourait.

Il croisa les yeux surpris de Kushina et Minato. Naruto prit un air compatissant et s'agenouilla au niveau de la petite fille qu'il avait sauvé. Elle avait recommencé à pleurer.

Quelques instants plus tard, le Brooklyn Brigde s'écroulait totalement et précipitait dans l'East River, un millier de personnes : des policiers, des pompiers et des civils. Les débris du pont s'enfonçaient dans les profondeurs et les carcasses de voitures flottaient avant de plonger dans l'eau. Sur New-York, plane une odeur de mort. Et le monde entier, grâce à la télévision et à Internet , découvrait en même temps que les New-Yorkais, l'ampleur de cette catastrophe.

* * *

><p>New-York fait face à la catastrophe.<br>Quelles sont les décisions à prendre ?

La prochaine fois :  
>"Death's Anatomy"<p>

_Reviews ..._


	3. Death's Anatomy

Après le chaos vient la mort ...

J'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 3 : Death's Anatomy<span>**

Trente minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis que le Brooklyn Bridge s'était abattu dans l'East River. Les secours, restés sur place, ne cherchaient plus des blessés mais des cadavres. Ils remuaient ciel et terre à la recherche de rescapés mais ils n'étaient pas dupes. Avec l'ampleur de la catastrophe auquel New-York avait assisté, il y aurait très peu de survivants mais les morts seraient nombreux.

La police avait réquisitionné des bateaux de pêche afin de récupérer les cadavres qui flottaient à la surface de l'eau de l'East River. Quelques débris du pont émergeaient du fleuve et constituaient un archipel de ruines tandis que les carcasses de voitures et de poids lourds reposaient au fin fond de l'East River.

Pendant ce temps, alors les secours continuaient à chercher les survivants, au Central Hospital de New-York, les blessés recevaient leurs premiers soins. L'hôpital était sans dessus dessous. Les blessés arrivaient sans cesse en masse et les médecins intervenaient dur des cas de plus en plus graves. A l'accueil de l'immense hôpital, les brancards défilaient à une vitesse folle. Les médecins urgentistes étaient dépassés et les internes qui les assistaient ne pouvaient suivre la cadence. Il manquait des chambres pour les patients non traités et ceux déjà traités. On les logeait donc dans les couloirs sur de vieux brancards.

Aux portes de l'hôpital, les proches des victimes espéraient pouvoir entrer dans le bâtiment. Mais c'était sans compter le barrage de policiers instaurées par Fugaku Uchiwa qui empêchait toute personne extérieur au domaine hospitalier à renter. Les médias étaient également sur place. La rumeur selon laquelle le maire avait été pris dans l'accident s'était vite répandue.

Près d'une camionnette de télévision, une jeune femme aux cheveux roux était en pleine discussion avec un homme via son téléphone portable.

-Quoi ? Dit-elle en remettant ses lunettes sur son nez. Je ne peux même pas interviewer Minato Namikaze ?

-_Désolé Karin, _répondit l'homme à l'autre bout du fil, _mais nous l'avons appelé il y a cinq minutes, il n'a pas voulu répondre._

_-_Raah ! Mais comment je vais avoir mon entretien exclusif ? Maugréa-t-elle .

-_On va attendre que la situation se calme et après on verra ce qu'on peut faire. Tu vas faire du direct, Karin pour une édition spéciale._

_-_Ah bon ? Demanda la dénommée Karin, soudainement très intéressée.

-_Oui, on est partis chercher Temari pour l'emmener au studio. Dès qu'elle arrive, on lance l'édition spéciale alors tiens-toi prêt !_

_-_Ouais ! Ouais ! J'ai compris !

Elle ferma sèchement le clapet de son portable et fixa l'entrée de l'hôpital. Un homme brun s'adressait à un autre roux ayant d'épaisses cernes sous les yeux.

-Est-ce que vous arrivez à maintenir la foule ? Demanda le brun.

-Oui ne vous inquiétez pas, inspecteur Uchiwa. Le plus gênant ce sont les journalistes. Depuis toute à l'heure, ils tentent de pénétrer dans le bâtiment, annonça l'homme aux cernes.

-Merci Gaara, soupira le brun. Courage, la journée est loin d'être finie.

Sur ces mots, les deux hommes se séparèrent. Itachi Uchiwa entra dans l'hôpital, l'accueil était bondé. Il zigzagua entre les brancards et les infirmiers puis continua sa route dans un couloir. Il s'arrêta devant une porte gardée par deux hommes en costumes noirs. Il sortit de son manteau noir en cuir un insigne de police, qu'il présenta aux deux gardes. Ils le laissèrent entrer dans la grande chambre où l'ambiance était tendue.

-Cet accident n'aurait jamais eu lieu si vous m'aviez écouté ! Cette ville n'est pas en sécurité ! Je l'ai toujours répété. Mais vous et Sarutobi ne m'avez pas écouté ! Aujourd'hui vous en payez les conséquences !

-La sécurité de New-York n'est pas prise en compte dans cette catastrophe, Commissaire Uchiwa !

-N'essayez pas de vous défendre, Namikaze ! Le Maire et vous êtes les seuls responsables ! Vous auriez pu l'empêcher !

Personne ne remarqua l'entrée d'Itachi dans la chambre. Il alla s'adosser à un mur à côté d'Ibiki Morino. L'aîné Uchiwa avait rarement vu son père aussi en colère. Il savait que son père voulait se lancer en politique car il était exaspéré que l'administration actuelle ne donne pas plus d'importance à la sécurité des citoyens ainsi qu'à l'ordre.

Au milieu de la chambre, un lit d'hôpital où reposait Hizuren Sarutobi était installé. Minato Namikaze et Fugaku Uchiwa étaient installés de chaque côté du lit. Un autre homme était assis sur une chaise, les yeux fermés et les bras croisés.

Itachi connaissait cette personne. Un des hommes les plus puissants des États-Unis. Son visage était inconnu mais son nom était connu pour être l'un des hommes les plus brillants de ces dix dernières années. Nagato Rikudô, un homme au visage neutre et aux cheveux roux observait la dispute entre Fugaku Uchiwa et Minato Namikaze avec curiosité de ses yeux gris.

-Qu'auriez vous fait à notre place ? S'écria Minato qui perdait patience.

-SILENCE !

Une femme blonde entra dans la chambre en jetant un regard noir au blond et au brun.

-Messieurs, c'est un hôpital ici ! Si vous voulez vous expliquer, vous n'avez qu'à sortir ! Dit-elle plus calmement.

La femme était blonde aux yeux marrons et avait une peau fine et douce. Elle portait une blouse blanche ouverte et dessous une tenue d'opération. Elle s'assit sur une chaise à côté du dénommé Nagato.

-L'état du Maire est stable mais il a besoin de énormément de repos, annonça-t-elle à l'ensemble de la salle.

Minato soupira, rassuré, et Ibiki afficha un sourire satisfait.

-Merci Tsunade. Répondit le blond.

-Je n'ai fais que mon travail. Maintenant est-ce que vous pourriez nous expliquer qui a pu engendré ce massacre ? Demanda-t-elle à l'homme assise à côté d'elle.

-En quoi cette affaire vous concerne, questionna froidement Fugaku. Cela ne concerne pas les civils.

Tsunade lui lança un regard noir.

-Face à cette catastrophe, nous sommes tous concernés que nous soyons civils ou non. Nous avons le droit autant que vous de savoir. Chaque personne dans cet hôpital est plus ou moins concerné par cet incident donc en tant que représentant de cet établissement, je me dois de savoir.

Minato sourit, Fugaku venait d'être rembarré par la directrice du Central Hospital de New-York et le blond jubilait en voyant son rival déchanter. Tsunade se tourna de nouveau vers Nagato espérant des réponses.

-D'après nos bureaux de renseignements, ce sont bien des charges explosives qui ont été placés à différents endroits du pont qui ont provoqué l'effondrement du pont, répondit Nagato d'un ton neutre.

-Mais alors qui est responsable de cette horreur ? demanda Ibiki.

-Nous n'en savons rien, continua Nagato. Tant qu'aucun groupe terroriste ne revendique cet attentat, on ne peut accuser personne. Si c'est l'action d'un seul homme, ce n'est pas quelqu'un à prendre à la légère. Nous visionnons toutes les vidéos de surveillance depuis que nous avons appris la nouvelle du pont.

-Les vidéos de caméra de surveillance peuvent être trafiquées, je ne pense pas qu'elles soient fiables, supposa Itachi.

-En tant que Directeur du FBI, je peux vous assurer, Inspecteur Uchiwa que nous ne sommes pas aussi dupes. Nous faisons tout ce qu'il faut pour éclaircir cette affaire, répliqua Nagato. Mais l'important en ce moment c'est de protéger les personnes importantes et Hizuren Sarutobi en fait partie. A cet instant, le Président Ogama Raikage a été mené dans son bunker. J'ai placé mes hommes autour du bâtiment et je remercie le Commissaire Uchiwa de nous avoir prêter main forte au niveau de la sécurité du bâtiment.

Fugaku resta debout insensible au remerciements du chef du FBI. Le bippeur de Tsunade sonna. La blonde se leva en précipitation.

-Je dois y aller, laissez le Maire se reposer si vous voulez qu'il revienne à lui rapidement. Dit-elle. Et vous deux ! Elle s'adressa à Minato et Fugaku. Cessez de vous chamaillez pour des idioties politiques. La situation est grave. Elle nous dépasse tous.

Tsunade sortit en trombe de la chambre laissant la chambre du Maire dans le silence.

Le 4x4 volé par Chôji et Shikamaru était laissé à l'abandon dans le New-Jersey et les deux amis marchaient depuis trente minutes pour rejoindre la maison d'Ino dans les quartiers résidentiels.

-Mais c'était quoi ce truc ? demanda Chôji.

-Je sais pas mais on a eu de la chance de s'en tirer. déclara Shikamaru.

-Merde tous ces gens qui sont surement morts à l'heure qu'il est...

-Ouais.

-C'est tout ce que ça te fait ? Demanda Chôji surpris par l'indifférence de son ami.

-Qu'aurais-tu voulu que je fasse ? Répondit Shikamaru, sur un ton de défi.

-On a frôlé la mort, aujourd'hui et ça te fait rien !

-Et alors ? En Irak, j'ai frôle la mort une centaine de fois. Tu crois que tous les jours, je pleurais les blessés et les morts ? Tu crois que je m'apitoyais sur les mutilés et les amputés ? Tu crois que je passais mes journées à me remémorer mes camarades morts au combat ? Non ! Car si je voulais survivre, je devais avancer sans me retourner. Oublier les amis ! Oublier les morts ! Oublier les horreurs !

Shikamaru s'arrêta, il serra les dents et reprit sa respiration.

-Chôji, je ne t'ai pas tout raconté concernant ma situation actuelle.

-Co...Comment ça ? Questionna Chôji subitement inquiet.

Shikamaru reprit une nouvelle fois sa respiration et ferma les yeux.

-J'ai déserté Chôji ….

Les deux amis restèrent silencieux. Shikamaru attendait la réponse Chôji qui demeurait ahuri face à cette déclaration.

-Je …je ne comprends pas, avoua finalement Chôji.

Shikamaru soupira :

-J'ai déserté l'armée Chôji. En plein combat, j'ai abandonné mes compagnons. J'ai marché longtemps dans les montagnes et j'ai réussi à passer la frontière pour aller en Turquie. Ensuite j'ai voyagé clandestinement de la Bulgarie, à la Serbie jusqu'en Croatie.

-Mais pourquoi ? Questionna Chôji. Tu aurais pu demander à rentrer ?

-Les demandes des soldats ne sont pas prises en compte. Et nous vivions l'enfer chaque jour. Les attaques suicides de l'ennemi qui pouvaient tomber à chaque instant. Lorsque nous arrivions dans chaque village, on avait que deux possibilités : soit on découvrait des cadavres de civils irakiens massacrés, soit on nous recevait avec des grenades et des tirs de mitraillette. C'était insoutenable, la mort et l'horreur à chaque coin de rues et c'est pour ça que j'ai déserté il y a dix mois.

-Merde, on ne nous parle pas de ça à la télé...

-Les médias censurent les images qu'on leur envoie. L'Amérique est enlisé dans cette guerre depuis tellement longtemps. Les Américains veulent entendre des bonnes nouvelles durant le 20h.

-Et ton père ? Il le sait ?

-Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de lui et je n'attends aucune action de sa part. J'ai vécu ces dix derniers mois, seul. J'ai du me débrouiller en faisant des trucs illégales : trafic d'armes et de drogues.

Puis un jour, je me suis décidé à renter donc avec le peu d'argent que j'avais, je me suis embarqué sur un vieux cargo croate et me voilà.

-Putain …. déclara Chôji qui ne s'attendait pas à ça.

-Et maintenant je suis considéré comme un criminel par l'armée américaine, je dois rester discret. C'est pour ça que je t'ai appelé. J'ai besoin d'aide. Ino et toi, pourrez-vous me cacher pendant quelque temps.

Chôji répondit immédiatement.

-Rassures-toi ! Tu es le bienvenu chez nous et on te cachera le temps qu'il faudra !

Chôji mit son bras autour du cou de Shikamaru et lui fit un grand sourire.

-Allez viens on rentre.

Shikamaru sourit à son tour et les deux amis continuèrent leur route à travers les quartiers résidentiels du New-Jersey.

-Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle.

-_Oui, oui. Ne t'inquiètes pas Temari ! _Répondit-il_. Je suis au restaurant et tout le monde a le nez collé à la télévision. On en parle dans le monde entier. _

_-_Kankûro, est ce que tu sais si Gaara vas bien ? Je l'ai appelé plusieurs fois, il ne me répond pas.

-_Il m'a appelé, il y a environ une heure. Il était à l'hôpital._

Kankûro entendit un léger cri de surprise puis rectifia :

-_Gaara est à l'hôpital parce qu'il s'occupe de la sécurité du bâtiment. Arrêtes de t'inquiéter. On va bien. Tu ferais mieux de te préparer Channel 1 vient de t'annoncer dans deux minutes. _

_-_Merci je vais y aller alors. Prends soin de toi !

-_Merci à toi aussi et bonne chance !_

Temari raccrocha son téléphone portable. Elle était dans un long couloir blanc parsemé par une multitude de portes. Elle parcourut le long corridor et entra dans une salle où des personnes grouillaient dans tous les sens : des techniciens du son, des techniciens vidéos et des assistants réalisateurs. La salle était remplie de caméras, de prompteurs et de longs et épais câbles jonchaient le sol. Elle se faufila parmi cette foule et enjamba quelques câbles pour arriver face à une immense table transparente situé au milieu d'une pièce qui donnait sur une vue panoramique de New-York. Elle s'approcha des fenêtres et jeta un coup d'œil à l'East River. Elle vit un énorme vide à la place du Brooklyn Bridge et des débris à la surface de l'eau. Elle se détacha de la vitre et se tourna vers son réalisateur.

-Bon Temari, on est à l'antenne dans une minute, dit-il. Je sais que tu viens juste d'arriver mais tu n'as qu'à prendre un air triste et à lire ce qu'il y a sur le prompteur.

La blonde acquiesça.

-Et sinon, on a quelqu'un qui est sur place donc à ce moment là, tu improvises pour les questions.

Temari s'installa sur la chaise haute près de la table. On lui avait mis des photo rapides de la catastrophe prise avec un téléphone portable pour qu'elle puisse se rendre compte de la gravité de la situation. Elle regarda rapidement les photos et elle les retourna pour ne plus voir ces horreurs. Temari plongea ses yeux dans la caméra qui faisait face à elle.

-On est à l'antenne dans 3 … 2 … 1 .

Temari prit une profonde inspiration et l'assistant réalisateur lui fit un signe du doigt.

-Mesdames et Messieurs, bonjour ...

Sasuke était assis dans un couloir d'hôpital. En face de lui, il y avait un couple qui paraissait assez stressé. La femme astiquait ses bagues sur ses doigts tandis que l'homme transpirait à hautes gouttes. Les proches des familles avaient pu rentrer dans le Central Hospital vers midi mais les médias étaient toujours dehors, Sasuke pensa donc que le couple avait quelqu'un de proche dans l'hôpital et qu'ils avaient peur pour lui. Sasuke croisa les mains et ferma les yeux. Maintenant, il était entre les mains des médecins …. et celles de Dieu.

-Je n'ai plus de rythme cardiaque !

-Vite le défibrillateur !

Asuma frotta deux espèces de fer à repasser et les posa sur le torse du patient.

-Envoyez !

Le corps du patient se souleva et retomba. L'électrocardiogramme indiquait une courbe plate.

-Encore ! Allez, gamin, accroches-toi ! Encouragea désespérément Asuma en posant les électrodes sur le torse du jeune homme.

Le corps du patient se souleva et retomba. L'électrocardiogramme indiquait une courbe plate.

-Docteur !

-Merde !

Asuma frotta de nouveau les électrodes pour les appliquer sur le jeune homme.

-Putain reviens !

Le corps du patient se souleva et retomba. L'électrocardiogramme indiquait une courbe plate.

Le docteur Sarutobi relâcha les électrodes qui tombèrent au sol. Il serra les dents.

-Il est parti, dit l'infirmière avec amertume et chagrin.

Asuma se frotta les yeux et respira un bon coup.

-Haruno, les parents sont dehors, vous ferez mieux d'aller les prévenir, répliqua-t-il.

Sakura acquiesça et sortit de la salle des urgences. Alors qu'elle refermait la porte, elle entendit le Docteur Sarutobi s'adresser à une autre infirmière :

-Notez. Heure du décès : 11h12.

Sasuke se rongeait les ongles, les brancards et les civières défilaient devant lui à une vitesse folle. Le couple en face de lui l'agaçait. La femme sanglotait et l'homme ravalait ses larmes tout en rassurant sa épouse. Leurs pleurs empêchaient Sasuke de se concentrer. Tant de questions trottaient dans son esprit. Qui ? Pourquoi et Comment ?

Qui a pu commettre un crime aussi immonde et dénué d'humanité ? Pourquoi s'attaquer à un des ponts de New-York ? Quel groupe terroriste a-t-il commis cet acte ? Et comment sont-ils arriver à leurs fins ? Sasuke se prit la tête dans ces mains. Tout allait trop vite à son goût. Depuis l'explosion du pont, il lui semblait que des jours s'étaient écoulés et qu'il attendait depuis des heures dans cet hôpital. Et pourtant il était assis depuis une seule heure dans cette salle en face du couple qui ruminait son chagrin.

La porte de la salle d'opération s'ouvrit, le couple se leva et ravala ses larmes. Une jeune fille en tenue d'opération sortit de la salle. Sasuke observa attentivement la femme qui sortit du bloc. C'était une jeune femme, probablement du même age que lui. Elle avait un visage grave et des cheveux roses courts, sa tenue d'opération avait de nombreuses tâches de sang.

La jeune fille s'approcha du couple. Ces derniers la regardèrent les yeux pleins d'espoir. L'interne baissa les yeux.

-Je suis désolé mais nous n'avons pas pu le sauver.

La jeune fille ne voulut pas croiser le regard des parents accablés. La mère s'effondra tout en pleurant. La mère enlaça sa femme tout en retenant ces larmes. Sasuke se leva à son tour et s'approcha du couple. D'une voix austère, il s'adressa à la femme qui sanglotait :

-Toutes mes condoléances, Madame.

Sakura se demandait que faisait cet homme ici. Seul les proches des victimes pouvaient rentrer dans l'Hospital et apparemment il n'était pas de la même famille que les parents, sinon il n'aurait jamais utilisé le terme « Madame » pour désigner la mère du garçon. Puis elle vit une insigne de policier qui dépassait de sa poche.

-Vous êtes l'homme qui l'a ramené du pont, c'est cela ? Demanda-t-elle finalement en plongeant ces yeux de jade dans ceux du brun.

-C'est exact, répondit-il.

La mère abattue écarquilla les yeux et ses mains tremblèrent. Soudain, sans prévenir elle se leva et gifla Sasuke.

-C'est de votre faute ! Hurla-t-elle alors que les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues. Si seulement vous aviez été là plus tôt ! Mon fils ne serait pas mort ! Vous êtes flic non ? Que faisiez-vous quand la catastrophe est arrivé ? Hein ! Dites le moi !

-Madame, ce n'est pas de sa faute … dit Sakura calmement.

-Vous ! Taisez-vous ! Les médecins a part gagner du fric, vous en avez rien à foutre des vies des gens !

-Chérie, calmes-toi. Supplia son mari en prenant son épouse par les épaules.

La femme respirait frottement et ses mains tremblaient de nouveau. Elle fixait Sasuke avec ses yeux imbibés de larmes. Le brun, quant à lui, regardait dans le vide depuis que la femme l'avait giflé. Le père prit la main de sa femme et la tira doucement pour l'éloigner de Sasuke et de Sakura.

-Allez, viens chérie. Ils n'y sont pour rien. Sanglota-t-il.

Le couple traversa le couloir en pleurs jusqu'à disparaître entre les civières des autres blessés et que leurs sanglots furent recouverts par les cris de douleur des rescapés. Sakura regarda la famille avec appréhension, elle sécha ses larmes qui commencèrent à apparaître et se tourna vers le policier qui fixait l'endroit où la famille se tenait il y a un instant.

-Monsieur ? Vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-elle.

Elle se saisit du bras du brun et il réagit en plongeant son regard dans celui de la rose. Ses yeux exprimaient la peine et le remord dissimulés derrière un mur d'orgueil. Sakura rougit, elle trouvait ce regard attendrissant. Le brun se détourna subitement d'elle et annonça :

-Merci d'avoir fait, tout votre possible pour essayer de le sauver, Mademoiselle.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, rassura Sakura. Elle ne le pensait pas. Ce que vous avez fait est formidable. S'élancer dans ce chaos afin de sauver des vies. Votre comportement est digne d'un héros.

Sasuke resta silencieux. Cette inconnue essayait de le rassurer alors qu'il était en plein dans la tourmente. Il était inutile. En tant que policier, il devait « Protéger et servir » et pourtant aujourd'hui, toutes ses actions n'ont menés à rien. Il était faible.

-Je ne mérite pas le titre de héros, dit-il, mais vous avez surement sauvé plus de vie que moi en tant que médecin. C'est vous qui mériteriez le titre de héros.

-Je suis seulement interne, déclara-t-elle gêné. Et je n'ai pas pu sauver ce jeune homme, non plus. Je suis seulement Sakura Haruno, une simple interne.

Sakura avait dit cette phrase avec un air triste et plein de regrets. Sasuke le remarqua. Cette jeune fille partageait peut-être la même impuissance et la même peine qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui.

-Mais les héros n'existent que dans les films et les contes pour enfants, conclut-elle.

Sasuke eut un rictus.

-Nous sommes ce que nous sommes, vous êtes Sakura Haruno et je suis Sasuke Uchiwa. Croyez-vous que nous serons célébrés comme des héros par le nom qu'on nous a donné à la naissance. On ne naît pas héros, on le devient.

Sakura regarda Sasuke de dos avec admiration. Il semblait déterminé et il venait de lui redonner courage. Depuis bien longtemps, elle se sentait bien et plein d'espoir.

-Sur ce, au revoir. Mademoiselle Haruno, finit-il en traversant le couloir.

Sakura regarda le brun s'éloigner, elle ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de Sasuke. Il faisait croire qu'il était froid et indifférent mais à travers ses yeux noirs, Sakura avait vu une détermination et une volonté sans bornes.

Le bippeur de Sakura sonna et la fit sortir de sa transe, elle se dirigea bientôt dans un autre secteur de l'hôpital où elle devait aider à une opération inespérée sur une petite fille de 10 ans.

Dans le quartier du New-Jersey, vers 22 heures du soir, Ino et Sakura rentraient chez elle. Leurs journées avaient été épuisantes. Les opérations s'étaient succédés et ne s'arrêtaient pas. Ino n'avait pu participer à aucune car effondrée par le chagrin d'avoir perdu Shikamaru et Chôji, elle avait été incapable d'aider en salle. Asuma Sarutobi avait laissé Sakura et Ino partir car il sentait que la journée avait été rude pour la blonde. Tenten et Lee étaient restés aider et les urgences s'enchaineraient toute la nuit.

Les deux jeunes filles parcouraient les avenues de la banlieue du New-Jersey dans la voiture de la blonde. Sakura était au volant tandis qu'Ino plongée dans son chagrin, restait silencieuse à la place du passager. Sakura pensait toujours à Sasuke. Le policier brun obnubilait son esprit mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la peine pour Chôji. Alors qu'Ino regardait les allées sombres des maisons, Sakura essaya de lui redonner courage :

-Ils ne sont peut-être pas morts, on ne les a pas vus à l'Hospital, ils peuvent s'en être sortis.

Ino ne répondit pas. Sakura se tut, préférant ne pas remettre le couteau dans la plaie.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant leur maison, elles furent étonnées de voir de la lumière à travers la fenêtre du séjour. Ino releva la tête et sortit en trombe de la voiture. Sakura vit la blonde courir sur la pelouse fraichement coupée et appuyer avec insistance sur la sonnette. Sakura gara la voiture et Ino s'impatientait devant la porte close.

Enfin la porte s'ouvrit, un homme massif aux longs cheveux châtains se tenait sur le perron face à Ino. Celle-ci éclata en sanglots et se jeta dans les bras de Chôji.

-Tu vas bien ! Sanglotait-elle, oh mon Dieu ! Tu es là ! Dieu merci !

-Il en faut plus pour nous tuer, plaisanta Chôji.

Ino embrassa Chôji langoureusement ce qui surprit l'intéressé sur le coup. Elle détacha ses lèvres de celles de Chôji et Sakura arriva sur le perron. Shikamaru fit son apparition à la suite de Chôji.

-Shikamaru ! Tu es là aussi ! S'exclama-t-elle en se jetant également dans les bras du brun.

Le brun sourit face à l'attitude d'Ino et Sakura fut heureuse de constater que les deux garçons étaient vivants.

-Je suis tellement soulagée, dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes. J'ai eu tellement peur.

-Tout va bien, rassura Chôji en la prenant par les épaules.

Ils se réunirent tous les quatre dans la cuisine et s'assirent autour de la table centrale. Sakura et Ino préparèrent du café tandis que Chôji et Shikamaru racontaient ce qu'ils avaient vu sur le pont.

-Mais qui a pu faire ça ? S'interrogea Sakura.

-Surement un détraqué, répondit Chôji.

-En tout cas les infos ne disent rien sur l'identité de celui ou ceux qui ont fait sauté le pont, remarqua Shikamaru. Les autorités pataugent.

-On s'en moque de tout ça, jubila Ino. On est tous en vie et on est tous ensemble. Pour moi, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Sakura ne reconnaissait plus son amie. Pendant tout la journée, elle était désespérée alors que maintenant elle était emplie de joie. Soudain, Ino prit un air sérieux et se tourna vers Chôji.

-D'ailleurs, cela m'a fait comprendre certaines choses, dit-elle.

Sakura, Shikamaru et Chôji regardèrent Ino avec curiosité.

-Chôji, poursuivit la blonde, cela fait deux ans que nous sommes ensemble et aujourd'hui je me rendu compte à quel point tu comptais pour moi. Je veux vivre ma vie avec toi alors je veux que nous nous marions, le plus tôt possible.

Sakura et Shikamaru écarquillèrent les yeux et Chôji resta bouche bée.

-Alors ? Demanda-t-elle à l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas et tout le monde attendait sa réponse. Chôji se leva et s'approcha d'Ino.

-Je suis tellement heureux, dit-il. Je suis d'accord avec toi. Je t'aime. Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi.

Un sourire illumina les deux amants qui s'embrassèrent sous les regards attendris de Sakura et de Shikamaru. Ce dernier se sentit apaisé, loin de la guerre et des morts avec ses amis de toujours.

Ino se tourna finalement vers Shikamaru.

-Dis-moi Shikamaru, pourquoi es-tu rentré si tôt ? Questionna la blonde.

Shikamaru pris au dépourvu ne voulait pas lui révéler la vérité. Ce fut Chôji qui répondit :

-On en parlera demain. La journée a été épuisante pour tout le monde, on ferait mieux d'aller se coucher.

Sakura et Ino acquiescèrent. Choji proposa à Shikamaru de le conduire à la chambre d'amis. Le brun coiffé en catogan s'installa dans la petite chambrette comme son nouveau chez-soi.

Pour lui, les jours qui allaient suivre seraient calmes par rapport à celles passées Outre-Atlantique.

A l'accueil du Central Hospital de New-York, vers 23 heures du soir, un jeune homme blond attendait sur une des nombreuses chaises de la salle d'attente. Il était resté penché, le dos courbé et les yeux vides depuis midi. Rien ne l'avait perturber, les brancards qui transportaient ce qui restait de blessés le rasaient et l'agitation dans l'hôpital était totale. Non, il était à part. Son corps était bien là mais son esprit était ailleurs.

Alors que minuit approchait et que le hall de l'hôpital retrouvait l'ordre. Une jeune femme à la longue chevelure rousse et au ventre rond prit place à la droite du blond. Ses yeux bleus sombres cherchèrent le regard du blond.

-Naruto, ça va ? Demanda Kushina d'une voix douce.

Le blond ne répondait pas comme si sa mère n'avait pas existé. Kushina soupira et poursuivit :

-On a eu une dure journée. Tout s'est passé si vite. Le pont, les blessés et les urgences qui s'enchainent...

Dans les paroles de Kushina, on ressentait une énorme tristesse. Naruto l'ignorait totalement et fixait toujours le sol.

-Mais heureusement toi et ton père n'avez rien eu. Je suis tellement soulagée , je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si vous aviez été blessé ou pire.

Le silence régnait toujours dans la salle.

-D'ailleurs, tu as été très courageux pour avoir sauvé cette petite. Je suis si fière de toi.

Les mains de Naruto se mirent à trembler lentement.

-Je suis allé la voir toute à l'heure. Elle n'a rien a part qu'elle est très affecté par la mort de sa mère. Son nom est Wendy.

Deux larmes tombèrent sur le sol. Kushina posa sa main sur le dos de son fils. De chaudes larmes coulaient de ses yeux sur le sol de la salle d'attente.

-J'aurais pu la sauver … sanglota Naruto. Elle était là … On aurait pu la sortir de la voiture … Si seulement … si seulement … .

Alors que Kushina sentait des larmes lui monter aux yeux, elle enlaça son fils et lui frotta le dos pour le rassurer mais Naruto continuait de pleurer.

-Si seulement … j'avais été plus fort ….

Kushina serra son fils encore plus fort. Ils étaient tous les deux impuissants. Ils étaient de simples hommes.

Et c'est ainsi que se termina ce jour funeste du Mardi 11 Mai 2011. Ce qui s'est produit ce jour là n'était que le commencement d'évènements terribles.

* * *

><p>Au prochain chapitre : Requiem !<p>

J'espère que cela vous a plus !

**REVIEWS ?**


	4. Requiem

Le chapitre 4 vous est servi sur un plateau et les choses sérieuses commencent !  
>J'espère que vous aimerez !<p>

Bonne Lecture =D

Reviews ?

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 4 - Requiem :<span>**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'explosion du Brooklyn Bridge, New-York et le monde étaient en deuil. Cette tragédie avait fait 1256 victimes et certaines personnes étaient toujours portées disparues. Les images du pont avaient fait le tour de la planète. Pour aider les hôpitaux de l'État de New-York qui étaient surchargés de travail, des médecins, des infirmiers et des chirurgiens des quatre coins du pays étaient venus en soutien. Les services secrets américains surveillaient tous les groupes terroristes en activité car trois d'entre eux avaient revendiqué l'attentat. La président américain Ogama A. Raikage arrivait à New-York aujourd'hui pour une cérémonie de commémoration aux victimes du Brooklyn Bridge. La sécurité avait été renforcé pour son arrivée et toutes les télévisions du monde avaient les yeux rivés sur Times Square où le Président des États-Unis allait s'adresser à sa nation meurtrie.

-_Bonjour, aujourd'hui, Mardi 18 Mai, une semaine après cette horrible tragédie, le monde entier s'apprête à se souvenir de ceux qui ont disparu en ce jour funeste du 11 Mai 2011._

Sur un plateau de télévision qui donnait sur Times Square, deux jeunes femmes étaient assises sur des chaises hautes pivotantes. Elles portaient des tailleurs noirs sombres et leurs cheveux étaient détachés. La première avait des cheveux blonds et des yeux verts tandis que l'autre portait des lunettes carrées noires et une longue chevelure rousse descendait dans son dos.

-_Le président Ogama A. Raikage vient d'atterrir à l'aéroport et rejoindra Times Square dans moins de 30 minutes, là où aura lieu la cérémonie retransmis dans le monde entier. _

_-_Dépêchez-vous ça va commencer ! S'écria Chôji à l'attention des autres qui étaient dans la cuisine.

Shikamaru entra en premier dans le salon suivi par Tenten et Lee.

-Ouais, on arrive, répondit le flemmard.

Il s'installa dans le fauteuil situé à gauche du canapé où était assis Chôji. Tenten prit place à côté de Chôji tandis que Lee prit le fauteuil à droite du canapé. Sakura et Ino arrivèrent peu de temps après et s'installèrent sur le sofa. Chôji enlaça Ino qui se frotta contre lui. Face à eux, le poste de télévision diffusait des images de Times Square où des milliers de personnes étaient rassemblés.

-On peut savoir pourquoi on doit regarder ça ? Demanda Shikamaru lassé.

-Cette tragédie nous a tous affecté, on s'en souviendra longtemps et par respect pour ceux qui sont morts, on doit leur rendre les derniers honneurs, argumenta Tenten agacé de l'indifférence de Shikamaru.

-Mais c'est aussi pour rendre hommage aux présentatrices pour porter tenues aussi sexy pour une cérémonie de deuil, plaisanta Lee en ricanant.

Alors que Temari no Sabaku et Karin Wakusei apparaissaient sur un plan large, les garçons rirent tandis que les filles les regardèrent avec des regards de reproches.

-Je te rappelle que tu vas te marier, déclara Ino à son futur époux. Alors évites de mater les présentatrices télé.

-D'accord, répondit Chôji gêné.

-_Dans très peu de temps, le président va arriver sur Times Square, _annonça Temari,_ où des milliers de personnes sont déjà sous la pluie à attendre le début de la commémoration. _

_-Le maire est déjà là ainsi que la plupart des gens les plus importants de la ville. _Continua Karin._ Mais il faut rappeler que le maire de New-York, Hizuren Sarutobi est tout juste remis de ses blessures car il a été lui même victime de cet attentat._

_-Il faut également compter sur un très important système de sécurité, composé des forces armées américaines, de la police de New-York et du FBI. _

Dans la voiture présidentielle, le Président Ogama A. Raikage regarda les deux hommes assis sur les banquettes de chaque côté de la voiture_. _

_-_Alors ? Questionna le Président. Est ce que vous avez du nouveau, Rikûdo ?

Le chef du FBI, Nagato Rikûdo répondit :

-Rien de nouveau et toujours les mêmes informations. Nous tentons de récupérer les bandes des caméras de surveillance du pont. Les indépendantistes palestiniens revendiquent cet attentat tout comme Al-Quaïda et les groupes ultra-nationalistes d'Europe de l'Est. Donc en clair, quelque chose ne colle pas. Pourquoi tous ces groupes revendiqueraient-ils cet attentat ? Il n'existe aucun lien entre eux, cela cache quelque chose.

-«Tous » vos effectifs sont sur cette affaire ? Demanda le Président.

-Je vous l'assure.

Le Président se tourna vers l'autre homme.

-Et vous, Nara ? Avez-vous des informations ?

Le secrétaire d'Etat à la défense, Shikaku Nara se gratta la gorge.

Monsieur, répondit-il. Nous n'avons rien de plus que Mr Rikûdo. Rien ne bouge sur les fronts, aucun attentat suicide en Irak ou en Afghanistan. Le monde entier compatit à cette catastrophe.

-Tant que nous n'aurons pas trouvé les responsables, nous n'aurons pas de répit tant que ces monstres seront encore en liberté, affirma le Président.

-Nous n'avons pas dit le contraire, Monsieur, déclara Nagato.

Sur Times Square, une foule de personnes habillés en noir était amassée face à l'estrade où le Président allait prendre place. Entre l'estrade et la foule, une centaine de chaises étaient installés pour les personnes les plus importantes de New-York et du pays. L'espace privilégié était séparé de la foule par des barrières et une chaine de policiers qui empêchait les débordements de foule. Sur tous les immeubles qui dominaient Times Square, des tireurs d'élite du S.W.A.T. et du FBI balayaient la zone pour écarter toute menace.

Dans la zone privilégiée où les chaises étaient installés, la plupart des invités étaient déjà présents et tous attendaient le président. Sur l'estrade, des chaises étaient installés face à la foule et derrière le socle transparent où le président des Etats-Unis s'adresserait à la nation. Sur l'estrade derrière le socle, des chaises noires étaient disposées pour faire face à la foule. Derrière le socle transparent, le maire Hizuren Sarutobi, affaibli et meurtri, le teint pâle, reposait sur sa chaise comme un cadavre. A ses côtés, Minato Namikaze et Fugaku Uchiwa entouraient le maire comme des gardes du corps tout en se lançant des regards assassins. A la droite du blond, le président de l'Église évangélique luthérienne américaine, l'évêque Danzô Handan avait les yeux fermés et les mains jointes pour prier. Trois chaises étaient vides et étaient réservées au secrétaire d'État à la Défense et au directeur du FBI qui arriveraient avec le Président qui devait s'asseoir sur la troisième chaise à la droite du maire..

Face à eux, les différents invités discutaient entre eux, les personnes les plus riches étaient rassemblées dans l'assistance. Mais il y avait également leurs familles. Kushina et Naruto étaient assis au troisième rang et à deux sièges sur leur droite, Asuma Sarutobi, les jambes croisés fumait une cigarette tout en fixant avec attention son père sur l'estrade. Le chirurgien portait un costume noir tout comme l'ainé des Uzumaki. Sa mère Kushina avait une longue robe noire qui mettait en valeur son ventre arrondie. Aux premier et deuxième rangs, les secrétaires d'État et les représentants du gouvernements étaient tous installés en compagnie des hommes les plus riches de la ville.

Au second rang, Orochimaru Hebi, le président d'une des plus grandes firmes technologique et militaire consultait ses actions en bourse grâce à son I phone 4. Son costume noir faisait ressortir sa peau pâle et ses yeux jaunes n'exprimaient qu'une immense indifférence. De l'autre côté de l'allée centrale qui séparait les deux ensembles de chaises, la famille Uchiwa au grand complet assistait à la cérémonie. Sasuke et son frère Itachi étaient en costume noirs de deuil tandis que leur mère Mikoto portait une petite robe noire. Cette dernière était sous la protection de ses deux garçons.

Dans l'allée centrale, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année suivi par un jeune homme s'adressa à Mikoto et à ses deux fils :

-Mikoto ! Cela fait longtemps !

La jeune femme se tourna vers les deux hommes, ils avaient les de longs cheveux bruns, des yeux nacrés et des costumes noirs.

-Hiashi, s'écria Mikoto en se levant et en enlaçant son vieil ami. Que fais-tu ici ?

-Eh bien, c'est un peu long à expliquer, répondit Hiashi.

Sasuke et Itachi se levèrent à leur tour et allèrent à la rencontre du jeune homme.

-Alors Neji ? Demanda Sasuke. Tu es enfin sorti de ton université ?

-Et vous les gars ? Répondit Neji en plaisantant. Vous ne devriez pas aller vous acheter des donuts en bons flics ?

-Si Papa t'entendait, il t'aurait déjà massacré, déclara Itachi en se rasseyant.

-Ou pire … finit Sasuke.

Les trois garçons s'assirent tandis que Mikoto et Hiashi prirent place côte à côte. Hiashi se tourna vers la jeune femme.

-Je ne pourrais jamais vous dire à quel point ma famille vous est reconnaissante, dit-il. Hizashi est mort il y a un an dans cet accident et depuis Hyûga Corporation est sans président mais pendant un an vous avez su vous acquittez de cette charge. Je vous en remercie.

-Ce n'est rien, assura Mikoto. Je suis et je reste vice-présidente. Mais je ne pourrais jamais remplacer votre frère.

-Et c'est pour vous libérez de cette charge que je suis revenu à New-York avec mon neveu Neji.

Mikoto jeta un coup d'œil au jeune homme qui plaisantait avec ses fils.

-Neji vient de finir ses études supérieurs et il est en mesure de pouvoir s'occuper de la compagnie. Poursuivit Hiashi. Il va prendre la suite de mon frère et je voudrais que vous le souteniez.

-Vous savez que le projet « Super Soldat » que nous réclame l'armée est rendue dans sa phase finale ? Questionna Mikoto.

-Évidemment, affirma Hiashi en souriant. J'ai tout fait pour sauvegarder notre contrat avec l'armée, il ne fallait pas que Hebi Industries récupère ce contrat.

Ils se tournèrent en direction d'Orochimaru Hebi qui avait le téléphone à l'oreille.

-J'ai bien compris, annonça Mikoto. Vous pouvez comptez sur moi mais il faut que je prévienne le Secrétaire d'État à la Défense quant à l'avancement du projet.

Une femme blonde à forte poitrine et un homme à la longue chevelure blanche arrivèrent à la hauteur de la famille Namikaze.

-Ces places sont libres ? Demanda une voix grave et enjouée.

Kushina et Naruto se tournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants. Tsunade Koichi, la directrice du Central Hospital de New-York était accompagnée de son compagnon Jiraiya qui souriait à la rousse et à son fils. La blonde était habillée d'un tailleur noir et Jiraiya portait un sous pull à col roulé avec une veste et un pantalon tous de couleur noir.

-Arrête de faire l'imbécile, grogna Tsunade en donnant un coup de coude à son mari, c'est une cérémonie de recueillement, pas un mariage.

Jiraiya se tut et alla s'asseoir à coté de Naruto tandis que Tsunade s'assit à côté de Kushina.

-Quelle est la situation à l'hôpital ? Demanda Kushina. Les médecins de l'Ouest s'en sortent bien ?

Tsunade soupira.

-Ces médecins de l'Ouest sont moins mauvais que je le pensais, répondit la blonde. Mais la demande de soins est toujours très importante.

Naruto s'adressa à son parrain sur un ton moqueur :

-Alors le vieux ? Tu essayes toujours de percer dans le monde de l'écriture ?

-Arrête avec ces remarques mielleuses, jeune impertinent ! Déclara Jiraiya en fusillant Naruto du regard. Un jour, mes livres se vendront par millions !

-C'est ça, répondit Naruto, on le saura. Et dans quel registre vas-tu nous ébahir cette fois ?

Le visage de Jiraiya s'illumina.

-Je suis heureux que tu le demandes ! Je me suis lancé dans le fantastique et plus précisément une histoire mêlant amour et fantastique. Un triangle amoureux entre une jeune fille sans histoire, un vampire ténébreux et un loup-garou sauvage.

Naruto jeta un regard suspicieux à son parrain.

-Sérieux ? Dit-il. Ça craint ! Faut mieux se tourner vers la pornographie littéraire plutôt que ça.

Jiraiya se désespéra du manque de créativité de son filleul, se frotta les yeux et se tourna de nouveau vers le jeune Namikaze.

-Oublions mes écrits, annonca le vieil homme. Mais concentrons-nous sur toi. Ton père m'a raconté ce que tu as fait ce jour-là. Tu as sauvé une petite fille.

Naruto baissa les yeux et répondit :

-Ce … ce n'était pas grand chose.

-Pas grand chose ! Tu as sauvé une gamine d'une mort certaine. Ce n'est pas rien.

Naruto resta silencieux.

-Tu sais comment j'appelle ce genre de personnes ? Demanda Jiraiya.

Naruto se tourna vers son parrain avec un regard triste.

-J'appelle ça un héros.

-Je ne suis pas un héros, répondit immédiatement Naruto. Je n'ai pas pu sauver tout le monde.

Jiraiya regarda le blond étonné puis croisa les bras pour réfléchir.

-Tu parles de la mère de la petite ?

Naruto repensa avec douleur au visage de la mère de la fillette qu'il avait sauvé, le visage ensanglantée et coincée dans sa voiture. Le dernier regard qu'elle avait accordée à Naruto était plein d'espoir. De l'espoir pour sa fille qu'elle avait laissé entre les mains du jeune homme.

-C'est malheureux ce qui est arrivé à cette femme, poursuivit Jiraiya. Mais tu n'es qu'un humain ordinaire, nous sommes tous impuissants. Je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir. Mais tu n'as pas à te sentir responsable de la mort de cette femme. Elle t'avait demandé de prendre soin de sa fille et de la mener en lieu sûr et c'est ce que tu as fais.

Jiraiya soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Où que soit cette femme, elle t'es reconnaissante parce que pour elle, tu es son héros.

Naruto eut un fin sourire et au fond de lui, il sentit un poids disparaître. Jiraiya posa sa main sur l'épaule de Naruto.

-Ce que tu as fait est admirable, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter avec ça.

Naruto rendit son sourire à Jiraiya tandis que Kushina et Tsunade discutaient à propos du bébé de la rousse. Puis un groupe d'hommes habillés en costume noir passa à côté de Tsunade, celle-ci se leva et alla à la rencontre du plus grand d'entre eux. C'était un homme musclé et massif, à la peau bleue, ces cheveux étaient courts et relevés. Les hommes qui l'accompagnaient avaient tous les mêmes lunettes noires et oreillettes et ressemblaient à tout les gardes du corps. Tsunade s'adressa à l'homme à la peau bleue avec intérêt. Celui-ci se tourna vers elle, lui répondit en souriant et la salua. Tsunade fit de même et retourna à sa place.

-C'était qui ce mec, Mamie ? Demanda Naruto.

-Ne m'appelle pas Mamie, déclara Tsunade en menaçant Naruto du regard.

-C'est Kisame Hoshigaki, l'un des hommes les plus riches de New-York et son plus grand bienfaiteur, déclara Jiraiya.

-Il vient de faire don à l'hôpital de la somme de cinq millions de dollars. Annonça finalement Tsunade. Et je tenais à le remercier.

Naruto et Kushina écarquillèrent les yeux.

-C'est une somme très importante, dit Kushina. Tu n'as pas peur de savoir d'où provient cet argent ?

-Tu as peur de ces histoires de « Roi de la Pègre », Kushina ? demanda Jiraiya amusé. On ignore si cet enfant de salaud existe et rien ne nous dit que ce soit Kisame Hoshigaki.

-Et puis de toute façon, l'argent d'aujourd'hui, qu'est ce qui peut nous dire d'où il vient, plaisanta Tsunade mettant fin à la discussion.

Kushina, peu convaincue, croisa les bras et se concentra sur l'estrade. Naruto, intrigué par ce personnage mystérieux, suivit Kisame Hoshigaki du regard qui était au premier rang serrant des mains avec un visage sincère et pleins de remords.

Lorsque ce dernier prit place sur son siège, une limousine s'arrêta près de l'estrade. Tous les regards de la foule se portèrent sur le véhicule, les flashs des appareils photos et les caméras de télévision se tournèrent vers l'automobile noire.

_-La limousine présidentielle vient de s'arrêter près de l'estrade. _Annonça Karin.

_-La cérémonie est sur le point de commencer. _Termina Temari.

La porte de la limousine s'ouvrit et c'est un homme aux cheveux rouges vêtu d'un long manteau noir qui en sortit. Il fit un signe aux gardes du corps qui attendaient près de l'estrade et ceux-ci accoururent auprès de la voiture. Nagato s'écarta laissant sortir le Président suivi de peu par le secrétaire d'État à la Défense. Les gardes du corps du Président l'entourèrent et l'escortèrent jusqu'à

la tribune où celui-ci devait s'adresser au monde entier. Shikaku Nara prit sa place sur l'estrade et Nagato Rikûdo fit de même avant de murmurer dans son oreillette droite :

-Que tout le monde se tienne prêt, je veux une surveillance maximale de la zone.

Le Président Oogama A. Raikage se tenait maintenant devant la foule silencieuse et les caméras de télévisons du monde entier braquées sur lui. Il se racla la gorge et commença à parler d'une voix claire et distincte à travers l'unique micro face à lui :

-Il y a une semaine, en un jour fatidique, la ville de New-York fut frappée en son cœur d'une façon infâme et cruelle. Le Pont de Brooklyn s'est écroulé entrainant la mort de 1256 personnes.

Pendant que le Président parlait, les écrans géants de Times Square diffusait des photos des disparus ou l'image du Président à la tribune.

-Aujourd'hui, il a été mis en évidence que cette tragédie était d'origine criminelle. Des charges ont été placés aux piliers du pont et ont été activés par retardement.

Derrière le Président, le Maire Hizuren Sarutobi devint livide, il avait du mal à se remettre de cet accident aussi bien au niveau psychologique qu'au niveau physique.

-Pour l'instant, il est impossible de déterminer qui est l'auteur de ce crime atroce. Mais je tiens à rassurer le monde entier que les États-Unis d'Amérique et les Nations Unies ne laisseront pas la terreur et la peur s'étendre sur l'ensemble du globe. Cependant, aujourd'hui est un jour de souvenir. Un jour de souvenir pour ceux qui ont été frappés par la fatalité et ceux qui sont morts en faisant leur devoir. Souvenons-nous du père, de la mère, du frère, de la sœur, du fils, de la fille, du parent, de l'ami, du collègue, du voisin que nous venons tous de perdre. Le monde n'oubliera jamais ces martyrs sacrifiés sur l'autel de la violence.

Le Président joignit ses mains, les relâcha et baissa la tête en signe de recueillement invitant le monde à se recueillir. Le silence envahit Times Square. On entendait plus que le son de la pluie qui tombait sur les parapluies de la foule.

Tout à coup, alors que les écrans continuaient de diffuser des images de victimes, ces derniers grésillèrent dans un bourdonnement puis laissèrent apparaître un homme de dos dans un hangar sordide. A la vision de ces nouvelles images, des murmures envahirent la foule. Les personnes sur l'estrade se tournèrent vers un des écrans.

L'homme sur l'écran se retourna finalement. C'était un homme au visage fin et jeune, ses cheveux bruns était coiffé en catogan et il portait un pull noir qui ne laissait rien voir de sa carrure. L'individu affichait un sourire face à la caméra et commença à parler :

-Bonjour le Monde ! Et bonjour New-York ! J'espère que vous allez bien malgré l'incident sure

venu il y a quelques jours. C'est malheureux ce qui s'est passé, il y eut tellement de morts. C'est vrai que je n'avais pas lésiné sur la dose d'explosifs.

Il stoppa un temps avant que tout le monde réalise. Des cris d'horreur se firent entendre parmi la foule et des gardes du corps entourèrent le Président. Les personnes sur l'estrade s'étaient levés et la plupart des personnes présents sur le boulevard étaient tétanisés. Le Secrétaire d'État à la Défense reconnaissait cette voix et ce visage.

-Ce n'est pas possible, essaya-t-il de se convaincre.

Sur tous les écrans, Shikamaru Nara éclatait de rire alors que la panique s'installait dans la foule.

-Quel choc ! s'écria-t-il. L'auteur de ce crime machiavélique qui apparaît comme ça. C'est théâtral ! J'espère que tout le monde à la maison l'enregistre !

Nagato pressa son oreillette et s'adressa à ses hommes :

-Trouvez-moi cet homme ! Tracez sa position !

-_Impossible,_ répondit son subordonné, _nos appareils indiquent qu'il est dans cent endroits différents à travers le monde !_

-L'enfoiré, grommela Nagato, il est bon.

Le Président exaspéré, hurla à travers le micro :

-Mais qui es-tu ? Et qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Shikamaru se calma, reprit son souffle et plongea son regard dans la caméra.

-Je ne suis qu'un simple Américain, qui perd pied dans ce monde où règne injustice, violence, inégalités, corruption, maladies, catastrophes naturelles, et j'en passe. La vérité, c'est que nous nous auto-détruisons petit à petit. La planète se meurt car l'homme lui pille toutes ses ressources, bientôt nous nous battrons pour la moindre goutte d'eau ou d'essence. Dès que la surpopulation nous guettera, le cannibalisme aura ravagé la plupart des pays pauvres et au final toute humanité disparaîtra de la surface de la Terre. Alors j'ai décidé d'accélérer les choses et mon plan a déjà débuté avec le Brooklyn Bridge.

Dans la foule, les cris d'effroi continuèrent ainsi que des mouvements de panique que les policiers tentaient de maitriser. Les personnes devant l'estrade s'étaient levés mais continuaient de fixer l'écran. Shikamaru se décala de l'écran pour laisser apparaître des caisses remplies d'explosifs.

-J'ai encore en ma possession une multitude de charges explosives qui pourraient être disséminés partout dans New-York. Cette ville, symbole de l'orgueil humain, sera détruite en première ! Ne me prenez pas pour un décérébré. Je suis totalement sain d'esprit et je frapperais de nouveau dans moins d'un an. Alors essayez de m'arrêtez !

Soudain, Shikamaru disparut et l'écran retourna à la normale, la panique et la tension dominaient la place. Le Président s'empara du micro pour s'adresser à la Nation :

-A tous les New-Yorkais ! Ne cédez-pas à la panique c'est exactement ce qu'il veut ! Je vous demande de garder votre calme !

-Écoutez-moi !

Les mouvements de panique cessèrent et la foule se tourna vers l'estrade. Hizuren Sarutobi, le maire de New-York appuyé sur une canne, s'était approché du micro pour parler d'une voix claire et distincte.

-Ce que veux cet individu, c'est semer le trouble et le chaos. Annonça Hizuren. Nous ferrons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour que la ville et ses infrastructures soient sûres. Tout ira bien, rentrez chez vous. L'État d'urgence est déclaré dans la ville de New-York. Vous devez restez chez vous et éviter les déplacements, écouter la radio, la télévision et les médias en général. Des instructions vous seront transmis plus tard.

Le vieux maire laissa le micro au Président, il lui lança un regard qui signifiait qu'il lui passait la main. Le Maire Sarutobi était un homme aimé de tous, respecté par ses concitoyens comme un homme sage et réfléchi. Après ce brève discours, la foule se dispersa sous l'œil avisé des policiers et des fédéraux. Minato alla vite offrir son épaule au Maire qui toussota légèrement. Asuma grimpa sur l'estrade et porta assistance à Minato. Il lui fit comprendre qu'il prenait maintenant le relais. Minato laissa le maire à son fils et alla rejoindre Kushina et son fils dans la zone privilégiée qui se vidait peu à peu dans le calme. Fugaku fit un signe de tête à Itachi qui comprit qu'il devait ramener Sasuke et Mikoto à la maison. Le Commissaire de Police devait rester afin d'éviter d'autres débordements.

Nagato s'approcha du Président.

-Monsieur ? Demanda le roux.

-Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ? répliqua Sèchement le Président.

-Toutes mes unités sont sur l'identité de ce cinglé.

-Toutes ?

-Toutes.

-Bien

-Je vous conseillerais cependant que vous vous mettiez dans un endroit sécurisé.

-Je le ferrais, occupez-vous de cet homme !

_-C'est un véritable coup de théâtre qui vient de se produire sur Times Square et devant le monde entier ! _S'écria Temari surprise.

_-Le véritable instigateur de cet attentat vient d'être révélé et malgré cette révélation, la foule s'est dispersée calmement grâce aux propos du Maire Sarutobi_, poursuivit Karin. _Restez avec nous pour suivre la suite des événements. _

A travers le poste de télévision, les voix des deux présentatrices résonnaient dans le séjour silencieux de la maison. Chaque personne dans le salon était resté bouche bée devant la télévision depuis l'apparition opportun de Shikamaru sur les écrans de toutes les télévisions mondiales. Soudain, Lee brisa le silence :

-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui excepté Shikamaru, pâle et tremblant, qui fixait le poste de télévision.

-Tu peux nous expliquer, Shikamaru ? Demanda Lee en haussant la voix.

Shikamaru resta figé sous le regard interloqué des autres. Lee, excédé, se leva, prit Shikamaru par le col et le plaqua contre le mur.

-Merde ! Tu vas nous expliquer ? Hurla Lee. Pourquoi c'est toi qu'on a vu toute à l'heure ?

-Lee … murmura Tenten.

-Putain, mais parles ! S'écria Lee en plaquant de nouveau Shikamaru contre le mur.

-Je … je ne sais rien … murmura Shikamaru.

Lee s'apprêta à martyriser de nouveau le brun lorsque Chôji l'empoigna par derrière et le jeta sur le fauteuil.

-Ça suffit ! hurla Chôji. Shikamaru n'a rien a voir dans tout ça ! Il était avec moi lorsque la bombe a explosé, il n'a rien à voir avec ça. Et tu l'as vu tout comme nous qu'il n'a pas bougé d'ici alors que ce timbré parlait à la télé !

Ino et Sakura relevèrent Shikamaru qui était encore très désorienté par la situation.

-Il débarque comme ça de nulle part et on devrait lui faire confiance après ce qu'on vient de voir ? Demanda furieusement Lee.

-Shikamaru a été abusé ! Expliqua Sakura, c'est certain ! Regarde-le !

Shikamaru était blême, ses mains tremblaient et des gouttes de sueur coulaient sur son front. Lee reprit son souffle.

-Je ne sais pas si il est impliqué là-dedans. Termina-t-il. Mais je vais te garder à l'œil et si tu fais un faux pas, je te dénonce aux flics !

Il prit son manteau adossé contre le fauteuil et sortit de la maison en claquant la porte.

Tenten, Sakura, Ino et Chôji fixèrent Shikamaru qui s'était pris la tête entre les mains.

-Putain, mais c'est quoi ce bordel ! Murmura-t-il.

Dans la voiture d'Itachi, Mikoto et ses deux fils prenaient le chemin du retour. Mikoto était très nerveuse depuis l'intervention de Shikamaru à la télévision, mais ses deux fils étaient pensifs et un peu absents. Puis Mikoto brisa le silence :

-On doit bien pouvoir faire quelque chose pour arrêter ce type, s'énerva-t-elle.

-Toutes les unités de police de New-York vont s'occuper de ce mec, expliqua Itachi au volant. Il sera sous les verrous dans peu de temps.

-Et si ils ne mettaient pas la main sur lui, la ville courait un danger encore plus important !

-Tu ne devrais pas sous-estimer les forces de police, Maman.

-Il y a une autre méthode !

-Laquelle ?

-La mienne, nous avons mis au point moi et mon équipe quelque chose qui permettrait de sauver des vies et d'arrêter ce malade !

-Quoi que ce soit je suis pour, déclara Sasuke en rompant le silence. Et je suis même près à t'aider Maman.

Itachi et Mikoto restèrent silencieux face à la détermination de Sasuke.

-Tu parles sans savoir, Sasuke, répliqua Itachi. Tu ne devrais pas …

-Je te remercie de me soutenir, mon chéri, dit Mikoto avec un sourire envers Sasuke. Mais nous en parlerons plus tard avec ton père car ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il faut prendre à la légère.

-Et c'est quoi ce quelque chose que tu as mis au point ? Demanda finalement Sasuke.

Mikoto marqua une pause et répondit :

-Le projet « Super Soldat ».

* * *

><p>Au prochain chapitre : Three Months Later<p>

Le chapitre 5 arrive bientôt !

**REVIEWS OR I'LL KILL YOU ! **


	5. Three Months Later

Le chapitre 5 ! Enfin ! Une longue ellipse narrative entre les chapitres 4 et 5.  
>Mais il y aura des flash-backs, ne vous inquiétez pas !<br>Une remarque, certains couples seront remodelés au fil de la fic, donc pas de remarques genre : Rah ! Je hais ce couple ! ^^ Ils peuvent être temporaires. =D

J'espère que vous aimerez ! Et n'hésitez pas à reviewer ! (Ça exister ce mot ? o_O?)

Bonne Lecture =D

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 5 : Three Months Later :<span>**

Trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis l'attentat du pont de Brooklyn et New-York se remettait peu à peu des ces évènements tragiques. Après l'incident de la cérémonie du souvenir où un mystérieux individu avait revendiqué l'attentat et avait menacé la ville de New-York de récidives, les jours furent marqués par la terreur et la peur d'une nouvelle tragédie. La police, les unités de déminages, le FBI et l'armée avaient ratissé la ville pendant cinq jours sans trouver le moindre signe d'appareils suspects. Pendant cinq jours, la Grosse Pomme s'était arrêtée, aucun civil n'était autorisé à sortir de chez lui. Des rations étaient distribuées par l'armée pour ceux qui en avaient besoin. La ville était bloquée, Manhattan, le Queens, Brooklyn et une partie du New-Jersey étaient paralysés. Les forces de l'ordre inspectaient en priorité les monuments historiques, les musées, les grands édifices, les stations de métro, les lieux de grands rassemblements et les aéroports. Cependant la ville était parsemée de ces bâtiments à risques et les recherches furent tout sauf simples.

Au final, aucune bombe ne fut trouvée à New-York, on leva l'interdiction de sortir et la ville reprit son cours normal sous une étroite surveillance des forces de police. Des soldats et des unités médicales furent rappelées d'Irak et d'Afghanistan pour intervenir en cas d'urgence. Ils s'étaient installés dans le John F. Kennedy Airport, qui avaient annulés tout ses vols et les arrivées avaient été redirigées vers les aéroports de Washington et de Philadelphie.

Puis la situation s'arrangea petit à petit, la tension diminua, la sécurité ne décelait aucun comportement suspect. Les militaires restèrent sur place pendant un mois et demi et partirent peu à peu, laissant les policiers de New-York s'occuper de la sécurité de la ville. La vie reprenait son cours avec une certaine méfiance tout de même.

L'individu mystérieux avait été identifié dès le lendemain de la cérémonie du souvenir. Aux informations, la photo de Shikamaru Nara était diffusée à chaque édition. Il était parmi les hommes les plus recherchés de la planète au même titre que les leaders des organisations terroriste. On le présenta comme déserteur, il était soldat en Irak, des centaines de psychanalystes s'étaient exprimés à son sujet à la télévision, à la radio et dans la presse, assimilant son envie de destruction avec le traumatisme aux horreurs des combats qu'il a vécu en Irak ce qu'il a poussé à déserter l'armée. Aucun signe de lui cependant, les services secrets le cherchaient partout, au Moyen-Orient, en Europe de l'Est, en Asie du Sud-Est et certaines rumeurs disaient qu'il serait caché dans le palais de Castro à Cuba ou dans une grotte du Pakistan avec Oussama Ben Laden. Mais les citoyens de New-York reprirent le cours de leur vie, s'habituant aux nouvelles mesures de sécurité qui renforçait la confiance du New-Yorkais moyen à sortir de chez lui. Fugaku Uchiwa, chef de la Police de l'Etat de New-York se réjouissait de la confiance des citoyens envers les forces de l'ordre et que ses mesures concernant le renforcement de le sécurité de la ville soient enfin mises en place. Mais, plus de sécurité n'amène pas la fin des crimes.

-Bouge pas ! J'ai dit : Bouge pas !

Dans une supérette de Manhattan, un homme avec une casquette et une veste grise tenait un pistolet Beretta dont il pointait le canon sur le caissier Indo-Américain en face de lui. Un peu plus loin, une caissière noire était menacé par deux hommes l'un armé d'un pistolet-mitrailleur, l'autre d'un pied de biche portant un sac de sport en bandoulière. Le troisième caissier, quant à lui, avait un fusil Beretta pointé sur sa tête. Les trois caissiers terrorisés avaient tous les mains en l'air et fixaient les armes qui étaient pointés sur eux. Les clients qui étaient encore dans le magasin se cachaient derrière les rayons. Ceux qui étaient proches des caisses levaient leurs mains et restaient immobiles sur leurs jambes tremblantes.

-Dépêche-toi, hurla l'homme à la casquette à celui qui tenait un pied de biche. Mets l'argent dans le sac !

L'homme au sac de sport d'un coup sec, frappa sur la caisse avec le pied de biche. La caissière Afro-Américaine étouffa un cri de stupeur. Le tiroir de caisse s'ouvrit et l'homme remplit son sac de sport de billets. Il s'empressa de faire de même pour les deux autres caisses tandis que ses compères gardaient toujours les caissiers en joue. Ces derniers regardaient, impuissants, leurs tiroirs de caisse se faire vider par l'homme au pied de biche.

-C'est bon ! S'écria-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres. On se casse !

Il balança le sac à l'homme armé d'un Uzi et les quatre hommes se dirigèrent vers les portes de sortie tout en gardant en joue les caissiers avec leurs armes.

-Désolé, les gars, balança l'un d'entre eux. Mais les temps sont durs, et on est pas des monstres, alors gardez la monnaie !

Les quatre voleurs éclatèrent de rire et se retournèrent vers la sortie. Soudain ils se figèrent.

Face à eux se tenait un homme à l'allure étrange. Il portait de la tête aux pieds, une armure aux reflets violets sortie tout droit d'un film de science-fiction. Des pectoraux et des abdominaux étaient taillés dans l'armure. L'individu portait un casque qui lui recouvrait tout le visage excepté la bouche.

Deux verres jaunes se trouvaient à la place des yeux et l'arrière du casque se présentait comme un prolongement du front. Toutes les personnes dans la supérette regardèrent le nouvel arrivant avec étonnement et stupeur. Les quatre voleurs observèrent l'homme en armure avec stupéfaction et celui-ci resta de marbre. Le leader des criminels reprit ses esprits et pointa son Beretta sur l'homme en armure.

-Je sais pas qui tu es, espèce de taré. Mais tu bouges de là ! ordonna-t-il.

L'homme en armure ne répondit pas, il baissa les yeux vers celui qui le menaçait avec une arme. Soudain sans prévenir, l'homme en armure se saisit du Beretta et le pointa vers le bas. Le voleur, surpris, appuya sur la détente et la balle partit s'enfoncer dans son pied droit. Il hurla de douleur jusqu'à ce que l'homme en armure lui asséna une droite qui le fit tomber à terre. Le voleur au pied de biche se dirigea vers l'armure, près à lui fracasser le crane avec son arme. L'homme en armure bloqua facilement le pied de biche, l'arracha des mains du voleur avant de la retourner contre lui. Il lui fracassa la mâchoire et le voleur s'écrasa sur le sol avec deux dents en moins. L'armure lâcha le pied de biche et se tourna vers le voleur qui le visait avec son fusil Beretta.

-Recule ! Recule ! Vociféra-t-il. Ou je te bute !

L'homme en armure s'élança vers son ennemi avant que celui-ci ait le temps de tirer. Il donna un coup de coude dans sa mâchoire, et celui-ci laissa tomber son arme. L'armure lui donna un coup de pied dans les côtes, et le voleur s'écroula au sol en gémissant.

L'homme en armure chercha du regard le quatrième voleur mais il avait disparu.

-Il est parti, déclara le caissier Indo-Américain en gardant les mains en l'air.

L'armure regarda à travers les vitres de la supérette et vit le voleur traverser la rue en courant avec le sac sur son dos. Calmement, il regarda son poignet et pianota sur un clavier incrusté dans son protège avant-bras. Quelques secondes plus tard, le voleur qui avait pris la fuite fut ramené devant la supérette dans un filet. L'homme en armure sortit de la supérette en trainant les trois autres bandits par le col. Le dernier voleur était emprisonné dans un file. Celui-ci était accroché à un planeur qui lévitait grâce à deux réacteurs amovibles sur ses deux ailes. Il émettait un sifflement aigu et attirait l'attention de tous les piétons et les automobilistes qui passaient dans l'avenue.

L'homme en armure rassembla les quatre voleurs autour d'un lampadaire. De son poignet, il sortit un câble résistant avec lequel il attacha les quatre criminels au lampadaire afin qu'ils ne s'échappent pas. Il ramassa le sac de sport plein d'argent. Les caissiers et les clients de la supérette étaient sortis sur le trottoir et restaient bouche bée devant la scène. L'homme en armure regarda les caissiers de la supérette. Ces derniers fixaient le sac de sport craignant que l'individu en armure ne parte avec. Au contraire, il s'avança lentement vers le caissier Indo-Américain. Celui-ci recula d'un pas et les autres caissiers s'écartèrent de lui. Il tremblait de peur à chaque pas que l'armure faisait vers lui. Après avoir vu ce qu'elle avait fait aux quatre voleurs, l'Indo-Américain ne voulait pas recevoir le même sort. L'homme en armure s'arrêta en face de lui. Le caissier sentit des gouttes de sueur descendre sur sa joue, il ferma les yeux et serra les dents, espérant qu'il ne sentirait pas la douleur. Mais il ne sentit rien, il rouvrit les yeux.

L'armure lui tendait le sac d'argent attendant qu'il le reprenne. Le caissier regarda tour à tour le sac et l'homme en armure puis il prit délicatement le sac de sport. L'homme en armure s'éloigna du caissier et le planeur descendit à sa hauteur. L'armure sauta sur le planeur et se tourna vers les caissiers et les clients.

-A votre service, dit-il à haute voix pour cacher le sifflement de son planeur.

Il s'envola précipitamment en direction du ciel laissant derrière lui une fine trainée de fumée. Il posa sa main à l'endroit où se trouvait son oreille droite et activa une oreillette incrusté dans son casque.

-J'ai marqué une nouvelle position GPS, je vous laisser un colis, dit-il.

Il reçut une réponse immédiatement :

-Bien, une unité est en route vers la position. On reste en contact.

Le planeur portant l'homme en armure continua sa route en se frayant un chemin parmi les buildings. Devant la supérette, les caissiers et les clients n'avaient pas bougé toujours fasciné et effrayé par le mystérieux individu en armure. Le caissier Indo-Américain tenait toujours le sac avec ses deux mains, les deux autres caissiers s'approchèrent de lui. La caissière noire prit le sac des mains de son collègue tandis que le troisième caissier posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'Indo-Américain.

-Vieux, je crois que tu t'es fait dessus.

-Il est arrivé sans prévenir sur son machin volant. Ce mec en armure a stoppé un gamin qui avait volé le sac d'une vieille dame, dit un homme moustachu et corpulent.

-Le voleur m'avait pris mon sac, j'hurlais à l'aide mais personne ne m'aidait et il était trop rapide pour que je le rattrape. Et alors, il est apparu, déclara une petite vieille qui tenait un sac à main rose entre ses deux mains maigres et usées. Il a rattrapé mon voleur et m'a rendu mon sac. Puis il a emmené le voleur à des policiers à l'autre coin de la rue.

-On l'a vu devant la supérette où on fait nos courses habituellement, mon fils et moi, expliqua une femme blonde. Il a empêché un vol dans la supérette et il a rendu l'argent que les bandits avaient dérobé. Tu l'as vu, toi aussi. Hein, mon chéri ? Demanda-t-elle à l'enfant qu'elle tenait par la main.

-Oh ouais ! S'extasia le gamin. Il avait une machine volante et il peut voler entre les immeubles. C'était super !

-On a le sentiment d'être protégé par un ange gardien, rajouta sa mère en souriant.

-Peuh, vous vous sentez protégés, vous ? Grogna un vieux homme en costume cravate. Un dingue qui se balade en armure sur un machin volant et on ne sait rien de lui en plus.

-C'est surement un truc crée par les Japonais. Les pros en technologie, c'est les Japonais. Exposa un adolescent boutonneux.

-Ouais c'est sûr … continua un autre adolescent avec des lunettes.

-Surement un machin Japonais, termina un troisième adolescent avec un appareil dentaire.

_Dans toute la ville, on entend des témoignages de personnes qui disent avoir vu un individu en armure survolé la ville de New-York sur un planeur. Or aucune preuve formelle n'a été démontré. Cependant, nous avons des photos et des vidéos amateur montrant un individu sur une sorte d'aile volante. _

L'image se figea sur un cliché grossier montrant une silhouette sur un objet volant non identifié.

-C'est quoi ça ? Demanda une voix railleuse.

Un doigt montrait la photo de la silhouette et tapota sur l'écran.

-Ça c'est l'ange gardien de New-York, répondit une voix sincère.

Dans le bureau du président de Channel 1 et du quotidien le plus célèbre de New-York, le Daily Universe, quatre personnes face au directeur qui semblait de mauvaise humeur. Le directeur de la chaine était un homme aux cheveux blancs courts et plaqués en arrière. Ses yeux violets parcoururent les quatre individus devant lui. Il y avait parmi eux, les deux présentatrices vedettes de la chaîne, Temari no Sabaku et Karin Muma. A côté d'elles se trouvait, un homme habillé d'un gilet et d'un pantalon verts, coiffé d'une coupe au bol. Le dernier était un homme mince aux lunettes noires qui se tenait droit comme un i.

Le directeur de la chaine frappa du poing sur son bourreau, exaspéré.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? hurla-t-il en pointant l'image fixe sur sa télévision.

Les quatre répondirent en même temps :

-Un projet de l'armée ?

-Le tout nouveau buzz !

-Un ange gardien.

-Un individu costumé ?

-NON, s'écria le directeur. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est et c'est ça le problème ! Ce machin se promène dans les rues et on a même pas de vrais images !

-Calmes-toi, Hidan, dit l'homme à la coupe au bol. Si tu veux des images, on va te les trouver.

-Et comment que vous allez les trouver ! continua le prénommé Hidan. Karin ! S'adressa-t-il à la rousse. Tu vas prendre une équipe et une camionnette de la chaine, tu me traques ce mec, je veux tout savoir de lui et tu me ramènes des images !

-Ce sera fait, dit-elle en secouant ses cheveux.

-Temari ! Continua Hidan. Tu restes dans les parages, si Karin traque ce taré en direct, je veux que tu sois dans les studios pour faire une édition spéciale.

-Vous trouvez que ça fait très professionnel ? Soupira Temari en jetant un regard de pitié à son patron.

-J'en ai rien à battre ! Gaï ! Ordonna-t-il à l'homme à la coupe au bol. Trouves-moi un photographe pour qu'il nous fasse un vrai cliché de ce mec en armure pour le mettre en une de demain.

-Celui que j'ai engagé hier sera là d'une minute à l'autre, répliqua Gaï.

-Ebisu ! Tu me prépares un gros titre ! S'écria Hidan en s'adressant au quatrième homme. Je veux en grosses lettres : « La vérité sur l'homme volant », dit-il en décrivant des mots avec ses mains.

Soudain la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit et un homme brun apparu sur son seuil. Il était habillé simplement, un jean bleu et une veste kaki, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Coupa Hidan rageusement. Vous avez pas appris à frapper ! Sortez d'ici, je suis occupé !

Le visage du brun se décomposa. Il s'apprêta à sortir quand Gaï annonça à Hidan :

-C'est mon photographe, Hidan.

Le patron fit la moue, il avait fait une mégarde et détestait s'excuser. Le photographe afficha un sourire gêné et Hidan fit un signe de tête pour lui dire de s'approcher. Temari regarda avec intérêt le jeune homme, elle le trouvait mignon avec son petit côté timide. Karin, quant à elle, ne se préoccupait pas de lui, elle préférait regarder ses ongles avec un air hautain. Le jeune photographe passa gêné devant les deux présentatrices, il les avait vu à la télévision mais en vrai, elles étaient bien plus impressionnantes. Il se mit à la hauteur de Gaï et d'Ebisu. Hidan joignit ses mains sur son bureau et demanda calmement :

-C'est votre nom ?

-Uchiwa, Monsieur. Le photographe à mi-voix. Obito Uchiwa.

-Uchiwa ? Ajouta Hidan. Vous êtes de la famille de Fugaku Uchiwa ?

-Ou...Oui, répondit Obito en rougissant. C'est mon oncle.

-Vous venez d'où ?

-Je viens de Miami en Floride, j'étais photographe au journal local.

Hidan prit un air totalement désintéressé.

-Vous avez des photos ?

-Euh, oui ! Répondit le photographe.

Il fouilla dans son sac et sortit trois photos qu'il tendit à Hidan. Le Patron du Daily Universe les arracha des mains d'Obito. Il passa en revue les photos toujours avec le même regard désintéressé.

Il balança les photos sur le bureau et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil en cuir.

-C'est pas génial comme clichés, dit-il finalement.

-Allons ne dis pas ça, Hidan. Ce gamin est prometteur, insista Gaï. Le Miami Tribune nous l'a fortement recommandé.

Hidan fit la moue, peu convaincu.

-Laissez-lui une chance, Hidan. Rajouta Temari.

Le patron ferma les yeux pour réfléchir tandis qu'Obito sentit que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine.

-Bien, je vous engage pour une période d'essai. Décida Hidan. Vous partez avec Karin Muma à la recherche de l'homme volant.

Obito regarda Karin avec respect. Il allait travailler avec l'une des figures les plus importantes de la télévision New-Yorkaise. La rousse ne porta aucun regard sur le photographe.

-Euh, l'homme volant, vous dites ? Demanda Obito intrigué.

-Karin vous expliquera en route, finit Hidan en tournant le dos aux cinq personnes.

Hidan se leva et s'approcha de l'immense fenêtre qui donnait sur Manhattan. Il sortit un cigare de sa poche, l'alluma et commença à le fumer. Il se retourna en le gardant en bouche. Temari, Karin, Obito, Gaï et Ebisu étaient toujours là.

-J'ai fini ! Hurla-t-il agacé. Allez ! On se bouge !

Ils sortirent du bureau rapidement laissant Hidan seul à observer, à travers sa fenêtre, les voitures évoluer dans les rues.

_Le commissaire Uchiwa n'a pas voulu se prononcer quant aux rumeurs, photos et témoignages concernant l'homme volant. _

Shikamaru Nara éteignit la télévision. Il se rallongea sur le lit de la chambre d'amis et plongea dans ses pensées. Il avait beaucoup changé en trois mois aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

Il s'était fait pousser la barbe pour qu'on ne le reconnaisse pas. Il avait relâché sa coiffure au catogan et ses cheveux recouvraient ses oreilles. Il avait maigri et son teint était devenu pâle. Il était cloitré dans la maison de ses amis à passer son temps à regarder la télévision, des DVD, il surfait sur Internet, lisait des livres ou des bandes dessinés. Il voyait ses amis quand ils rentraient le soir mais cela s'arrêtait là car il ne pouvait sortir de la maison.

Par la télévision et Internet, il sut qu'il était toujours aussi activement recherché car chaque jour, les autorités diffusaient sa photo et son identité. Ses amis voyaient que cela le minait de rester enfermé.

Mais si il voulait éviter la prison ou pire, il devait rester dans la maison. La seule fois où il sortit à l'air libre durant ces trois mois, ce fut lors du mariage de Chôji et Ino.

C'était dans une petite église du New-Jersey, Chôji et Ino voulaient un cercle d'amis très fermé. C'était aussi pour éviter qu'on reconnaisse Shikamaru qui portait déjà une barbe courte et avait relâché ses cheveux. Dans la chapelle, il y avait Tenten, Sakura comme demoiselles d'honneur et Lee et Shikamaru comme témoins. Celui qui allait consacré ce mariage était Danzô Handan qui arriva en sifflotant à la chapelle, le sourire aux lèvres.

Au début de la cérémonie, Ino s'était cachée avec Sakura et Tenten dans une des salles de la chappelle pour que Chôji ne voit pas sa robe de mariée. Celui-ci discutait avec l'évêque à propos de leurs vœux. Shikamaru attendait sur un banc de la chapelle et regardait le marié en costume blanc immaculé discuter avec Danzô. Il sourit en pensant que son ami allait se marier.

Lee s'assit à côté de Shikamaru. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlés depuis l'altercation de la commémoration de l'attentat du 11 mai.

-Je suis désolé, murmura Lee.

-Quoi ? Demanda Shikamaru.

-Je suis désolé, répéta Lee. Pour ce qui s'est passé chez Chôji et Ino, la dernière fois.

Shikamaru ne répondit pas et Lee poursuivit :

-J'étais chamboulé par tout ce qui venait d'arriver et je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ton visage est apparu ce jour là, mais après mûre réflexion, je crois qu'on t'a piégé et que tu n'es en rien responsable de ce qui est arrivé.

Shikamaru resta silencieux, soupira et se tourna vers Lee.

-Merci. Murmura-t-il. Venant de toi, ses excuses me vont droit au cœur.

Lee, gêné, sourit et rajouta :

-Si tu passes toutes tes journées seul à la maison, cela doit te faire du bien de sortir.

-Tu n'imagines même pas ….

-Mais quelqu'un a pris ton identité, tu dois être révolté. Comment peux-tu rester passif alors que ce dingue tue des gens en ton nom.

-Je ne peux pas faire grand chose, ironisa Shikamaru. Je suis coincé à la maison. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est attendre.

Bon les gars, j'ai besoin de mes témoins ! Se plaignit Chôji devant l'autel.

Lee et Shikamaru se levèrent et se placèrent à la gauche du marié. Lee demanda à Danzô :

-Vous êtes le président de l'Eglise évangélique luthérienne américaine, et vous vous occupez d'un simple petit mariage, révérend ?

Danzô répondit simplement à Lee avec un sourire.

-Pour moi, le mariage est la plus sacré des cérémonies. Qu'ils soient spectaculaires ou insignifiants, ce qui compte c'est l'amour qui lie les mariés.

Il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de la mariée dans la chapelle. Ino était resplendissante dans sa robe blanche, composée d'un bustier blanc qui faisait ressortir sa poitrine. Ses cheveux blonds avaient été coiffés en un chignon ramené en arrière qui tenait son fin voile. Derrière elle se tenait Sakura et Tenten habillés d'une robe rouge courte qui s'arrêtait aux genoux. Ino arriva devant l'autel, un bouquet de roses blanches à la main. Les demoiselles d'honneur se placèrent à la droite de la mariée et Danzô s'éclaircit la voix :

-Nous sommes rassemblés dans cette chapelle pour célébrer l'union de Chôji Brian Akimichi et de Ino Susan Yamanaka.

Les deux mariés se regardèrent. Des étoiles brillaient dans leurs yeux. Le visage d'Ino était resplendissant de joie et Chôji ne pouvait s'empêchait de sourire bêtement en croisant son regard.

-Je vous laisse échanger vos vœux, dit Danzô.

Chôji commença, il prit les mains d'Ino, il prit une profonde inspiration et plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus d'Ino.

-Ino, nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps. On était ensemble à la maternelle, au primaire et au lycée. Lorsque tu es partie à l'université, j'ai eu le sentiment de perdre une amie mais plus tard, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais perdu celle que j'aimais. Puis tu es revenue dans ma vie et je me suis lancé, je t'ai ouvert mon cœur et tu as accueilli mon amour. Je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé. Aujourd'hui, je suis dans cette cette chapelle pour te montrer que je veux fonder une famille et passer le reste de ma vie avec toi.

Chôji fit un signe à Shikamaru qui sortit de sa poche, deux alliances. Il donna la première à Chôji. Il passa l'alliance à l'index droit de la mariée. Ino sourit de bonheur et sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux.

-Chôji, tu as été toujours là dans les bons et les mauvais moments de ma vie. Tu m'as soutenu et protégé. Lorsque nous nous sommes éloignés, j'ai senti un vide en moi. J'ai tenté de le combler en cherchant quelqu'un mais j'ai enchainé déception sur déception. J'ai cherché quelque chose qui était auprès de moi tout au long de ma vie. Quant je suis revenue et que tu m'as avoué ton amour, j'étais si heureuse et comblée. Les événements de ces derniers temps m'ont rappelé que la vie est courte et qu'il faut en profiter. Je t'aime et je veux passer ma vie avec toi et fonder une famille.

-Snif, snif, …, snif !

-Tenten ? Tu pleures ? Murmura Sakura.

-Non, dit-elle en essuyant ces larmes. Snif, ce n'est rien. Juste un rhume, snif.

Tout le monde sourit devant les larmes de Tenten. Shikamaru donna la seconde alliance à Ino. La blonde le mit à l'index gauche de l'Akimichi. Danzô reprit la parole.

-Ino Susan Yamanaka, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Chôji Brian Akimichi ?

-Oui je le veux, répondit-elle immédiatement.

-Et vous ? Chôji Brian Akimichi voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Ino Susan Yamanaka ?

-Oui je le veux, dit-il.

Danzô ferma les yeux en souriant et termina par la traditionnelle réplique :

-Je vous déclare mari et femme, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Ino se jeta dans les bras de Chôji et l'embrassa langoureusement.

Shikamaru repensa à cette journée. C'était ça qu'il désirait une vie normale avec ses amis, trouver une femme, un travail, fonder une famille et mourir vieux. Malheureusement, à cause d'un criminel, il était bloqué ici à se morfondre sur son lit. Si il pouvait sortir, la première chose qu'il ferait ce serait rechercher l'homme qui a usurpé son identité et de lui faire payer.

_21 septembre 2011 – 18h38 – J'ai suivi deux types louches depuis le Skull Bay. Il sont en libération conditionnelle après avoir été incarcéré pour enlèvements contre rançon. Mais d'après les dossiers de mon père, ce sont des récidivistes et ils ont toujours été libérés sous conditions et ne sont jamais arrivés au terme de leur incarcération. Ils ont pris leur voiture et se sont arrêtés devant une usine désaffectée. Ils sont entrés par la porte d'évacuation et je compte bien allé voir ce qu'ils manigancent. _

Naruto relâcha le bouton d'enregistrement du dictaphone. Il avait suivi ces deux criminels depuis un bar mal famé où toutes les crapules de la ville se réunissaient. Il était maintenant caché entre deux bennes à ordures face à une usine désaffectée du Queens. Depuis deux mois, Naruto enquêtait en amateur sur des affaires en suivant les criminels, les violeurs et les délinquants qui ont été libérés récemment. Il avait eu accès aux dossiers de son père où tous les profils, lieux d'habitation et habitudes des criminels. En les prenant en filature, il espérait qu'ils récidivent et qu'il les prenne en flagrant délit.

Naruto ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi il se sentait obligé de faire ça. Il avait toujours été nul à l'école. Il a décroché son diplôme et a stoppé ses études. Pendant des années, il a vécut chez ses parents et lorsqu'il y a trois mois, il a demandé à avoir son propre appartement. Sa mère s'est empressé de lui trouver un studio à Greenwich Village. Officiellement, il cherchait un travail, officieusement, il traquait les criminels. Il ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi il traquait ces criminels. Peut-être qu'il voulait se sentir utile, ou qu'il avait quelque chose à prouver.

Il sortit d'entre les deux bennes et s'approcha lentement de l'usine désaffecté. Il longea le grillage qui entourait le bâtiment, il s'arrêta à un endroit où personne ne pouvait le voir et il s'accroupit face au grillage. Il sortit une pince de son manteau en cuir, et découpa lentement le grillage pour qu'il puisse passer à travers l'ouverture. Une fois qu'il passa le grillage, il chercha un moyen d'entrer dans l'usine. Il tourna autour du bâtiment jusqu'à trouver une fenêtre brisée au 1er étage. Il grimpa à une gouttière qui descendait du toit et s'accrocha au bord de la fenêtre avec le vitre brisée. Naruto se hissa au bord de la fenêtre et déboucha dans un petite pièce vide avec pour seul mobilier un bureau vide. Il sortit de la pièce et arriva dans un couloir truffé de portes. Il se dirigea vers une porte au bout du couloir et l'ouvrit silencieusement.

Il arriva dans une salle immense totalement éclairée. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre et personne ne pouvait voir aucune lumière provenant du bâtiment. Naruto vit devant lui une longue plateforme qui s'étendait à l'autre bout de la salle avec un escalier à chaque extrémité. De chaque côté de la plateforme, il y avait des rambardes donnant sur l'ensemble de la salle. Dans cette salle était installée des cylindres contenant des liquides de différentes couleurs et des écrans d'ordinateurs sur les murs. Des personnes en blouses blanche tapaient sur les claviers face aux écrans géants, d'autres manipulaient les produits contenus dans les cylindres. Des personnes habillés en bleu de travail portaient des barils de produits dangereux et les déversaient par le haut des cylindres.

Naruto fut ébahi devant sa découverte. Lui qui pensait découvrir des malfrats planifier un vol de banque, il découvre un laboratoire clandestin. Il sortir de sa poche, son appareil photo numérique et commença à prendre des photos. Il jubilait intérieurement, ces photos étaient une bombe à retardement. Il allait les donner à son père qui lancera la police saisir ce bâtiment et démantèlera ce laboratoire clandestin. Même si Naruto dut le reconnaître, ce qu'il voyait ne ressemblait pas à un vulgaire laboratoire clandestin de drogues.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

-Hein ?

Tout ce que Naruto vit c'est un poing qui lui arriva de face et tout devint noir.

Naruto se réveilla difficilement, toujours sonné par le coup de poing qu'il reçut en plein visage. Il était allongé dans une salle aux murs blancs. Il reprit peu à peu ses esprits, il était en train de prendre des photos dans le laboratoire clandestin quand on l'a surpris et on l'a assommé. Il tenta de se lever mais il fut bloqué dans son élan. Il était attaché nu sur une table d'opération par des sangles à ses poignets et à ses mollets. Il tenta de se libérer et tirant sur les sangles mais rien ne se passa, les sangles étaient solides. Soudain Naruto réalisa qu'il avait été attrapé par des criminels et qu'ils ne le laisseraient pas sortir d'ici pour aller raconter à la police ce qu'il avait vu. Il se débattit plus sauvagement sur la table d'opération.

-Ne te fatigue pas, ça ne sert à rien.

Naruto pivota sa tête vers la gauche et vit un homme habillé en blouse blanche s'approcher de lui. Il avait des cheveux gris et lisses qui tombaient sur des lunettes rondes.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait de lui ? Demanda une autre voix.

Naruto tourna la tête vers la gauche et vit une jeune femme brune le regarder avec curiosité. Elle portait tout comme l'homme, une blouse blanche mais des lunettes carrés. Naruto resta silencieux. L'homme s'approcha de la table d'opération et plongea son regard dans celui de Naruto.

-On a trouvé aucun signe d'identité sur toi. Répliqua-t-il. Quoi que tu ais pu entendre ou voir, ton appareil photo et ton dictaphone ont été détruits. Qu'est ce que tu faisais ici ? Réponds.

-Va chier, répondit Naruto.

La femme ricana.

-Quelle autorité … se moqua-t-elle tandis que l'homme la fusilla du regard.

-Aucune importance, Docteur Yakushi, déclara une voix à travers un haut parleur. Il ne doit pas aller raconter ce qu'il a vu dehors, cela contrarierait nos plans.

Naruto sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il allait donc mourir ici ?

-Alors que proposez-vous ? Demanda la femme brune en se tournant vers l'une des caméras fixées aux quatre coins de la pièce.

-Quel est le composant que nous n'avons pas encore testé, Docteur Tsuchi ? Demanda la voix.

La femme regarda un dossier posé sur une table blanche.

-C'est le composant Animus 09, Monsieur. Répondit-elle.

-Bien, vous avez un cobaye maintenant. Annonça la voix.

Les Docteurs Yakushi et Tsuchi se tournèrent vers Naruto qui paniqua :

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que vous allez faire ? C'est quoi ce composant ? C'est quoi ce bordel.

-Tu fais moins le malin, maintenant, jubila le Docteur Yakushi en se moquant de Naruto.

-Nous lui administrons le composant maintenant, Monsieur, dit le Docteur Tsuchi.

Naruto se débattait encore plus en hurlant des « Au secours, lâchez-moi » et diverses insultes. Les deux scientifiques amenèrent deux tables de chaque côté de la table d'opération. Sur ces tables, un bêcher contenait un produit orange qui n'inspirait pas confiance.

-On peut commencer, annonça le Dr Yakushi.

Il resserra les sangles de Naruto et prit une seringue. Il remplit la seringue avec le liquide orange et le Dr Tsuchi fit de même. Les deux scientifiques se placèrent de chaque coté de Naruto.

-Qu'est ce que vous allez me faire ? Dites-le moi !

-On va vous injecter un produit que nous mettons au point, expliqua le Dr Tsuchi.

-Vous être notre heureux cobaye, aujourd'hui, dit le Dr Yakushi en souriant. Je tiens à préciser que nous n'avons jamais testé ce composant et donc ça passe ou ça casse.

-Quoi ?

-En clair, vous pourriez mourir, répliqua le Dr Tsuchi sans la moindre traces de remords.

Soudain sans qu'il puisse rajouter quelque chose, les deux scientifiques injectèrent leurs produits dans les bras de Naruto. Celui-ci sentit son sang s'enflammer comme si il il brûlait de l'intérieur. Il sentait le produit se propager partout dans son corps. Il résista à la douleur en serrant les dents mais lorsque le produit arriva à son cerveau, il crut que sa tête allait exploser. Ses muscles allaient sortir de son corps et ses os se décomposaient et se recomposaient instantanément. Les Docteurs Yakushi et Tsuchi reculèrent de la table d'opération, Naruto avait arrêté de serrer les dents et maintenant il hurlait de douleur. Il gesticulait sur la table comme un dément. Ses muscles se gonflaient et se dégonflaient sans arrêt. Alors que la douleur envahissait tout son corps, Naruto pensa à sa famille.

Il aurait voulu leur montrer ce qu'il aurait été capable de faire pour qu'ils soient fiers de lui. Mais il ne pourrait jamais leur montrer. Sa sœur Karin, il la regretterait même si parfois elle était chiante. Et son nouveau petit frère, Sora, il ne l'aurait connu que deux mois. Il aura été un piètre fils et un piètre frère. La douleur doubla et Naruto hurla à la mort. Puis d'un coup il se figea et son corps s'affala sur la table d'opération.

Les deux scientifiques regardaient le corps inerte de Naruto et hésitèrent à aller vérifier si il était en vie. Le Dr Tsuchi s'approcha du corps. Elle prit son pouls et baissa la tête.

-Il est mort.

Les deux docteurs se tournèrent vers les caméras espérant une manifestation de la voix. Le silence s'installa jusqu'à l'intervention de la voix.

-C'est un nouvel échec. Dit-elle avec mécontentement. Détruisez le composant 09 ainsi que toutes les notes concernant sa fabrication.

-Ce sera fait, Monsieur, répondit le Dr Yakushi.

-Et surtout, débarrassez-moi du corps.

Sur une plage de Brooklyn, un vieux clochard mangeait un hamburger qu'il avait trouvé dans une poubelle près d'un fast-food. Il avait rassemblé des feuilles, du papier du bois sur la plage et grâce à des allumettes, il avait réussi à faire un feu qui lui réchauffait les pieds pendant qu'il mangeait. En mangeant, il regardait la lune se refléter sur la mer. Un peu plus loin, il y avait un ponton qui s'avançait loin vers le large. Personne ne venait se baigner sur ces plages. L'eau était sale à cause des ordures de New-York qui se déversaient dans la mer. Mais le clochard s'en fichait, il adorait venir ici et regarder la mer et la Lune.

Cependant son moment de détente fut perturbé lorsque trois hommes cagoulés descendirent sur la plage. L'un d'entre eux portait un corps nu pâle comme un cadavre et un autre tenait un parpaing et une chaine. Le troisième mena le groupe jusqu'au ponton. Le clochard regarda avec curiosité les trois hommes atteindre l'extrémité du ponton. Celui qui portait le corps le jeta à terre. Celui avec la chaine et le parpaing attacha la chaine aux jambes du corps et attacha le parpaing à l'autre extrémité de la chaine.

Au final, ils lâchèrent le corps dans la mer qui coula dans les profondeurs tiré par le poids du parpaing.

Ils firent volte-face et retournèrent sur leurs pas. Le clochard les vit s'approcher de lui. Il les regarda avec un air pitoyable. Le meneur se fit au niveau du feu de bois qui éclaira ses yeux noirs et le revolver qu'il tenait dans la main.

-Il ne s'est rien passé, dit-il. Rien du tout.

Le clochard fit oui de la tête, incapable de parler. Les trois hommes remontèrent le chemin de la plage et le clochard entendit une voiture démarrer. Il eut un soupir de soulagement. Il ne voulait pas d'histoires et il ne voulait pas finir comme le mec que ces trois bandits avaient jeté à l'eau.

Le clochard préféra oublier ses pensées morbides et admira l'eau calme et silencieuse de la mer en grattant sa barbe blanche.

Soudain quelque chose perturba la surface de l'eau. Quelque chose émergea à l'endroit où les trois bandits avaient lâché le cadavre. Le clochard sauta sur ces jambes, cette chose nageait vers la plage. Le clochard sorti une poêle de son sac pour se défendre et s'approcha lentement de l'eau. La chose sortit de l'eau et s'écroula sur le sable. Le clochard regarda le corps, c'était un homme blond tout nu qui avait perdu connaissance. Il rabaissa sa poêle, ce gamin était sans défense, il n'avait rien à craindre. Il traina le corps du garçon jusqu'au feu et l'entoura dans une couverture. Il se rassit et continua son hamburger attendant que le garçon se réveille.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune homme se réveilla. Le clochard s'approcha et lui demanda :

-Eh petit ? Ça va ?

Naruto eut beaucoup de mal à lui répondre. Il tenta de se relever mais il retomba immédiatement sur ses fesses.

-Force pas trop petit ! Dit le clochard. Tu viens de traverser des épreuves.

-Hein ? Demanda Naruto.

-Ben oui, trois types viennent de te jeter à l'eau.

-Quoi ? Mais non, j'étais ….

Et comme un déclic, il se souvint de tout ce qui s'était passé. Le laboratoire secret, les deux docteurs, le produit qu'on lui a injecté et puis le vide. Le blond resta un moment les yeux dans le vide.

-Eh petit ? Ça va ?

Naruto regarda le clochard avec des yeux terrifiés.

-Je suis mort ? Demanda le blond.

Le clochard éclata de rire.

-Non, tu es vivant gamin et tu l'as échappé belle.

Le clochard raconta à Naruto comment les trois types étaient arrivés et l'avaient jeté par le fond.

-Ils ont surement cru que tu étais mort. Finit le clochard en rigolant.

Naruto sourit également.

-Merci, vieil homme, dit le blond.

Le vieux clochard le regarda avec étonnement.

-Moi ! Déclara le vieux. Mais j'ai rien fais moi ! Ha ha ha !

Il éclata de nouveau de rire. Naruto se releva en faisant attention et la couverture tomba au sol.

-Rahh ! Mais je suis à poil ! S'écria Naruto.

-Tu es lent, gamin ! S'esclaffa le clochard.

Le clochard tendit un jogging et un tee-shirt pour enfant à Naruto.

-Tiens, je te donne ça pour que tu rentres chez toi. Dit-il. Tu m'as bien fait rigolé ce soir.

Naruto accepta les vêtements et les enfila immédiatement. Avec le tee-shirt trop petit, on voyait son nombril et le jogging était trop grand pour lui, il flottait dedans. Le clochard pouffa de rire encore une fois. Il tendit à Naruto une boite de nuggets.

-Tiens, si tu as faim en rentrant chez toi.

Naruto les prit avec lui et annonça au vieil homme.

-Je ne pourrais jamais vous remercier, Monsieur. Dit-il reconnaissant.

-Oublie ça petit et rentres chez toi ! Répondit le clochard en riant.

-Encore merci ! Et à bientôt, vieil homme !

-Au revoir, petit ! Ha ha ha !

Naruto s'éloigna du feu de camp alors que les rires du clochard parvenaient encore à ses oreilles. Il repensa à ce qui s'était passé au laboratoire, à ce qu'ils lui avaient fait. Cependant, il était toujours vivant mais pour combien de temps ? Leur produit avait-il marché ? Sur quoi faisaient-ils des recherches ? Naruto n'avait rien trouvé d'anormal chez lui. Il sortit la boite de nuggets de sa poche, l'ouvrit, prit un beignet de poulet et le mangea. Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Mais pour lui, l'important c'était qu'il était toujours en vie.

Naruto continua de longer la plage vers Manhattan tout en mangeant ses nuggets sous le ciel étoilé.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous a plu !<br>Donnez vos impressions !

La prochaine fois : Chapitre 6 : Birth by Sleep

A la prochaine !

**REVIEWS !**


End file.
